Wicked
by Littleladylamb
Summary: Quinn capitana de las animadoras pratica la magia pero empezará a descubrir cosas acerca de su pasado y se verá obligada a acercarse a Rachel. Faberry/Brittana y algo de Pezberry
1. La poción para Santana

Era de noche en Ohio, la puerta de su habitación permanecía cerrada pero dentro de ella las cosas se movían alrededor de su cama. Estaba soñando, otra vez el mismo sueño. Sudaba, se movía de un lado a otro. Por fin abrió los ojos y las cosas volvieron a su lugar. Se sentó sobre la cama sujetando con ambas manos su cara. Después de unos minutos se dio cuenta de que no podría volver a dormirse asique bajó, otra vez, a su querido sótano.

La mañana había llegado, se vistió y desayunó, tuvo que esperar unos minutos hasta que el coche de su mejor amiga Santana llegara. La chica al ver la mala cara de su amiga se bajó del coche y se acercó a cogerle la mochila, con mala gana aceptó a que le ayudase. El viaje fue tranquilo, no hablaron mucho, Santana sabía que la rubia después de "esas noches" no estaba de muy buen humor.

- Luego te veo – cogía su mochila del asiento trasero y se alejaba-.

- Hey! – cogía su mochila, cerraba el coche y corría para alcanzarla- ¿No quieres hablar?

- No – decía de mala gana mientras entraban en el instituto-.

- Bueno…-pasaba su brazo por los hombros de su amiga - ¿Quieres que vayamos al cine esta tarde? – le sonreía-.

- No lo sé Santana, mira – se paraban donde sus taquillas y abría su mochila – pruébalo – sacó un frasco con un líquido morado y se lo entregó a la morena-.

- ¿Lo has hecho esta noche? – cogía el frasco y lo abría-.

- Si – abría su taquilla-.

- Huele bien – se lo acercaba a la boca-.

- No! – la interrumpía- no se bebe, échate dos gotas en el cuello, será suficiente – sonreía-.

- Por lo menos has sonreído – hacía lo que su amiga le había dicho - ¿Para qué sirve?

- Ya lo verás – cerraba su taquilla - ¿Vamos? Llegaremos tarde a Historia.

- Vale, pero me asusta esto Fabray.

- Tranquila – sonreía cuando alguien chocó con ella haciendo que se le callera la mochila – he! ¿qué te pasa? - se quedó helada al ver quien era-.

- Lo siento Quinn estaba mirando las partituras para hoy y… - fue interrumpida por la rubia-.

- Me da igual Berry! Ten cuidado! – recogía su mochila y se marchaba dándole un pequeño empujón-.

Brittany, que acompañaba a Rachel la ayudó a recoger sus cosas mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

- ¿Por qué….-Santana fue cortada-.

- No te atrevas a decirme nada por favor – entraron en su clase-.

La hora de Historia pasaba tranquila y aburrida para muchos menos para Quinn que sonreía al ver como Santana se movía en su silla. La latina miraba hacia atrás y veía la sonrisa de su amiga, volvió a mirar hacia delante y pidió permiso para ir al baño, Quinn no podía aguantarse la risa lo que provocó que su profesor le llamara la atención.

Santana llegaba corriendo al baño y se apoyaba en uno de los lavabos, abría el grifo y se mojaba un poco la nuca. Tenía mucho calor y sentía que le temblaban las piernas.

- Fabray… te voy… a matar – dijo esto con la voz entrecortada-.

La latina decidió volver a clase, porque, aunque sentía que estaba perdiendo el control, su entrepierna se lo hacía ver, tenía que volver. Se mojó la cara antes de salir y se dirigió a su clase. Cuando entró le echó una mirada de odio a Quinn que no paraba de reír desde la fila de atrás. La hora seguía y Santana cada vez se movía más en su silla, cogió un lápiz, se lo acercó a la boca y lo mordió con fuerza mientras que juntaba las piernas todo lo que podía. El profesor se levantó de la silla y se puso a escribir en la pizarra.

- Hmmm!

El profesor se dio la vuelta y comenzó a mirar por la clase. Quinn agachó la cabeza casi sin poder contener la carcajada, Santana también bajó la cabeza, estaba completamente roja. El hombre se volvió a dar la vuelta y siguió escribiendo.

El timbre sonó y Santana salía rápido de la clase dirigiéndose a su taquilla, Quinn salió detrás de ella aun riéndose.


	2. ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

El timbre sonó y Santana salía rápido de la clase dirigiéndose a su taquilla, Quinn salió detrás de ella aun riéndose.

- ¿Qué tal guapa? – se apoyaba en su taquilla-.

- ¿Qué tal?- cerraba de golpe su taquilla- ¿estás loca o qué?

- No entiendo – se hacía la tonta mientras sonreía-.

- No te hagas, ¿qué era lo del frasco? – decía molesta-.

- ¿Te gustó? – decía poniéndose en frente de la latina y con tono insinuante-.

- Quinn! Va, dime – decía más relajada-.

- No es nada especial, sólo hice que te excitaras, y parece que funcionó ¿no? – se reía-.

- Serás! Vamos! – se dirigían a su próxima clase - ¿Has visto lo guapa que estaba hoy Britt?

- Dios Santana… ¿Cuándo le vas a decir algo?

- No sé Quinn… - se detuvo- y si… tú…¿podrías ayudarme?

- No, de ningún modo – siguió andando-.

- Oh vamos Quinn! Sería mucho más fácil – se cogía de su brazo-.

- He dicho que no Santana – la miraba- ya sabes que no me gusta utilizarla para eso.

- Bueno mira lo que me has hecho hoy… - se reía- por fa – decía con tono de niña pequeña-.

- Lo hablamos esta tarde – entraban en la clase-.

Había llegado la hora del ensayo. Estaban todos sentados escuchando lo que Will les decía sobre las nacionales. Quinn se fijó en que Santana no apartaba la mirada de Brittany quien no paraba de preguntarle cosas a Rachel. Sabía que su amiga se moría por la rubia asique tendría que ayudarla. En ese momento Rachel se levantó y se dirigió al centro de la clase, se puso a hablar de lo importante que era centrarse en ganar las nacionales, en prepararse bien para ese día, y Quinn quedó embelesada mirándola. Cuando se volvió a sentar, la rubia pareció haberse despertado de una sesión de hipnosis, volvió su mirada a Santana que seguía mirando a Brittany.

El ensayo terminó, Quinn le dijo a Santana que la vería en la cafetería, la rubia se acercó a Brittany que estaba hablando con Rachel.

- Berry ¿te puedes ir? Necesito hablar con Britt – dijo de mala gana-.

- Si…- bajó la cabeza-.

- ¿Por qué la tratas así? – preguntó viendo como la bajita se iba un poco triste- creo que ella no te ha hecho nada nunca.

- Existir, ¿te parece poco? – no lo dijo todo lo enfadada que pretendía – en fin… quería saber si te apetecería venir esta tarde a mi casa

- ¿A tú casa?

- Si, estaba pensando en ver una película, comer algo… obviamente estará Santana también –decía sonriente-.

- Yo…no sé, bueno está bien, pero Rachel vendrá conmigo – decía seria-.

- ¿Qué? No, ni hablar, Berry no entrará en mi casa –se cruzó de brazos-.

- Está bien, pues yo no voy tampoco – se dio la vuelta y comenzaba a andar alcanzando a Rachel-.

- Brittany! – corría para alcanzarla, no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad, aunque eso significase que Rachel también fuera- es… está bien Britt…

- ¿Queréis que me vaya y os deje hablar? – preguntaba Rachel-.

- No! Quinn quería decirte algo ¿no? – sonreía Brittany-.

- ¿Qué? – miraba a Brittany que le hacía un gesto – bu…bueno yo… ¿Te apetecería ve…venir esta tarde a mi… bueno… a mi casa?

Rachel había aceptado ir a su casa, pero llegaría mas tarde porque había quedado con Finn, algo que no le sentó demasiado bien a la rubia, que se fue de mal humor. Cuando llegó a su casa, saludó a su madre, subió a su habitación a dejar la mochila y bajó al sótano. Se acercó a la vitrina donde guardaba todos los frascos y después de etiquetar el que había probado Santana esa mañana, lo guardó. Judy había bajado a preguntarle si quería comer algo, pero Quinn se negó diciéndole que ya había comido con Santana en Breadstix. Se acercó al sillón negro que tenía al lado de una estantería con libros y se echó quedándose dormida.

La puerta se habría y Rachel bajaba las escaleras, Quinn se despertó al sentir que alguien había entrado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Berry? – se levantaba acercándose a la bajita de mal humor-.

- Santana me dijo que podía bajar – la miraba a los ojos – no te molestes conmigo por favor- bajaba la cabeza-.

- No podría enfadarme contigo – acercaba su mano a la barbilla de Rachel y la obligaba a mirarla- estas preciosa.

- Pensé que te gustaría este vestido – sonreía acercándose a la boca de la rubia-.

- Me encanta – susurraba antes de besar a la bajita-.

Quinn colocaba sus manos en la cintura de Rachel que al sentirlo soltó un pequeño gemido, lo que hizo que a la rubia le temblaran las piernas, acercándose más a ella, guio a la más pequeña hasta su sillón negro recostándola en el.

Los libros empezaban a temblar al igual que la lámpara que tenía al lado, Quinn empezaba a sudar, a removerse en el sillón, la mesa en medio de aquel sótano, donde la rubia tenía todo lo necesario para hacer lo que contenían los frascos, empezó a elevarse, la vitrina temblaba. Judy estaba en la cocina recogiendo cuando la escoba que tenía al lado cayó al suelo.

- Quinn! – dejó el trapo que tenía en la mano y corrió hacia el sótano-.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, subiré todos los viernes y algún día por semana si todo va bien :)**

**Comentad si os gusta o si no :D**


	3. El plan de Quinn

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

Quinn le quitaba el vestido a una Rachel que se estaba perdiendo en el cuello de la rubia quien no pudo resistirlo más y se puso encima de la más pequeña sonriendo diabólicamente.

Judy bajó las escaleras y encontró cosas volando por toda la estancia, cerró los ojos y las cosas volvieron a su sitio, pero Quinn seguía removiéndose y hablando en aquel sillón. Judy se acercó y agarró la mano de su hija.

- Quinn cielo, despierta –decía preocupada- Quinn…

La animadora mordía el cuello de Rachel para luego seguir besándola. La más bajita se incorporó separándose un poco y le quitó a la rubia su camiseta, después la besó y se acercó hasta su oído.

- Creo que ya está bien – susurró-.

Judy seguía al lado de su hija cuando notó que Quinn le apretaba la mano demasiado fuerte, lo que provocó que la madre se asustara aún más.

- Quinn! – gritó su madre para que se despertara pues realmente la estaba mancando-.

De repente la rubia abrió los ojos y uno de los frascos vacíos que tenía sobre la mesa salió disparado contra la pared rompiéndose. Quinn abría y cerraba los ojos, miró a su madre que tenía lágrimas en los ojos y al ver que la estaba agarrando la mano, la soltó rápidamente y se incorporó.

- Mamá! – le cogía con delicadeza la mano- lo siento, mamá – decía triste-.

- Tranquila tesoro- retiraba la mano y se levantaba a la vez que lo hacía Quinn- está… ah! – gritaba un poco al intentar moverla-.

- Ven, trae la mano – Quinn se acercó a la vitrina y sacó uno de sus frascos con un líquido amarillento, lo abrió y le echó un poco en la mano a su madre- ¿Qué tal?

- Gracias cariño – movía su mano- está mucho mejor – se acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla a su hija- ¿otra vez ese dichoso sueño?

- Si mamá – bajaba la cabeza- no puedo evitarlo, y – miraba hacia la vitrina donde había colocado el frasco que acababa de utilizar- no consigo hacer nada que me ayude, y tampoco encuentro nada en esos dichosos libros! – decía más enfadada cuando el timbre sonó.

Hacía un rato que Santana había llegado a casa de la rubia y esta le contó lo que le había pasado. Otra vez ese sueño, cada vez más real, pero, ¿por qué Rachel? Quinn no lo entendía. Judy siempre le había dicho a su hija, desde pequeña, que muchas personas están conectadas por vínculos que van más allá de la razón, Quinn no se creía eso, hasta que empezó a descubrir que no era una chica normal. La animadora tenía ciertos poderes, podía mover las cosas, tenía una capacidad magistral para retener todo lo que leía, era una experta en crear todo tipo de "pociones" para todo tipo de situaciones... Sabía del vínculo que tenía con su madre, obviamente por ser su madre, pero ¿qué vínculo podría haber con Rachel?, solo era Rachel… una perdedora… ¿no?.

- ¿Y bien? – decía la latina colocando un cuenco con palomitas en la mesa del salón-.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaba Quinn mientras colocaba los cojines en los sofás-.

- ¿Me vas a ayudar con Britt? – se sentaba en uno de los sofás-.

- Santana… bastante he hecho invitándola ¿no crees? – se sentaba al lado de la morena – el resto es cosa tuya.

- Joder Fabray… sólo te pido que me lo hagas más fácil

- San…- le cogía las manos- inténtalo, de verdad creo que Britt siente algo por ti – Santana sonreía-.

- Quinnie! – decía su madre cogiendo su abrigo – me voy, he quedado, voy a ir al herbolario, ¿necesitas algo? – decía asomándose al salón – hola cielo – le decía a la latina-.

- Hola Jud – sonreía-.

- No mamá, tengo todo, gracias – le sonreía- ¿qué tal tu mano?

- Estupenda – sonreía- bueno, hasta luego chicas! – abría la puerta para salir – uy! – casi se choca- hola! Tú eres… Brittany ¿verdad? – sonreía-.

- Si – decía tímida – hola

- Pasa pasa! Soy Judy – le daba dos besos- bueno os dejo, ciao chicas! Pasadlo bien! – cerraba la puerta-.

Las tres animadoras habían comenzado a ver una película, Brittany se había sentado al lado de Santana que no paraba de jugar con sus manos, algo que no pasó desapercibido por la rubia y por Quinn que sonreía al ver a su amiga tan nerviosa. De pronto el timbre sonó y Quinn se levantó a abrir.

- Hola – decía Rachel con un tono triste en la voz- siento llegar tan tarde.

- Da igual, ya habías avisado ¿no? – decía de mala gana invitándola a pasar- de todas formas no te has perdido nada.

- Aun así, lo siento, no pretendía llegar tan tarde – entraban en el salón – hola!

- Hola! – respondían a la vez Brittany y Santana con una sonrisa-.

- ¿Qué veis? – decía sentándose, había quedado justo al lado de Quinn-.

- Encantada – decía Brittany ilusionada – me encanta esta película.

- Si, no hace falta que lo jures- decía Quinn-.

- Bueno, a mí me gusta- decía Santana-.

- ¿si? – decía Brittany- que bien! – se abrazaba a la latina que acto seguido se puso roja-.

- Quinn, ¿tienes zumo o algo que no sea agua? – decía Rachel mirándola-.

- Eh…- contestaba la rubia nerviosa- si… ¿de qué lo quieres?

- ¿De qué tienes?

- Pues no sé… espera – decía levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina-.

Rachel se había quedado en el salón con Brittany y Santana las cuales seguían abrazadas, Rachel se fijó en que la latina comenzó a acariciar el brazo de la rubia, asique decidió seguir a Quinn hasta la cocina para dejarlas un poco a solas.

- ¿Y bien? – decía llegando a la altura de Quinn que estaba agachada mirando en la nevera-.

- ¿Qué? – saltó y se dio con la cabeza en lo alto de la nevera- ay! – decía acariciándose la cabeza-.

- ¿Estás bien? – se acercaba- déjame ver.

- Estoy bien, no es nada – se separaba – tienes ahí zumo, coge el que quieras, vuelvo ahora- decía marchándose hacia el sótano-.

Rachel se cogió un zumo y volvió al salón, antes de poder sentarse, vio a Santana y Brittany mirándose a los ojos, muy cerca, asique decidió no molestarlas, pues sabía que a la rubia le encantaba la morena, aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho claramente.

No sabía a que parte de la casa ir. Se acercó a la puerta del sótano y la abrió, bajó las escaleras y vio a Quinn guardando un frasco con un líquido azul en una vitrina.

- ¿Para qué es eso? – decía acercándose-.

- ¿Por qué entras? – decía enfadada- ¿quién te ha dado permiso? – se acercaba a la más pequeña y la cogía del brazo – lárgate de aquí! – tiraba de ella hasta la puerta y la echó dando después un portazo-.

Rachel estaba enfadada y triste a la vez por como la había tratado Quinn, pero también estaba intrigada pues los frascos que había visto eran parecidos a unos que tenían sus padres en su habitación. Cuando llegó de nuevo al salón vio a Santana echada encima de Brittany besándola. Rachel se dirigió a la cocina dejó la botella con el zumo y salió de la casa.

– No sé para qué me pedías ayuda San... - decía guardando los libros en su taquilla-.

– Siento lo de ayer Quinn...- decía una avergonzada Santana-.

– ¿Por qué? - se apoyaba al lado de la morena en su taquilla mientras sonreía-.

– Pues... bueno ya sabes... se nos fue un poco de las manos...- agachaba la cabeza-.

– ¿Desde cuándo Santana López pide perdón?- se reía- además, tengo que agradecerte que echaras a Berry de mi casa.

– ¿Qué? Yo no la eché, pensé que tú la habías echado- le respondía mientras veían a Rachel pasar de la mano con Finn-.

Santana se fijó en que los ojos de Quinn se dirigieron hacia las manos entrelazadas de la pareja y acto seguido la rubia se dio la vuelta, abrió su taquilla sacó su mochila de mala gana y se dirigió hacia el baño rápidamente.

– Quinn! - decía mientras se esforzaba por alcanzarla- espera!

– No! - se dio la vuelta justo antes de entrar en el baño- quédate aquí y vigila que no entre nadie.

– Vale, pero...

– No! - entraba- luego te digo- cerraba la puerta-.

Santana y Quinn llegaban tarde a su clase de Geografía, pues la rubia se había entretenido demasiado en el baño. Cuando acabó la clase, Quinn cogió a Santana del brazo y la llevó con ella hasta donde estaban Brittany y Rachel.

– Hola! - decía Quinn sonriente-.

– Hola – decía una avergonzada Brittany-.

– ¿Comemos juntas? - preguntaba Quinn con la sonrisa aún puesta-.

– Claro! - decía Brittany, mientras que Santana aún no entendía la actitud de su amiga, pero se alegraba porque comería con Brittany-.

– Yo voy a comer con Finn – decía de mala gana mientras se marchaba-.

– Ir yendo, os alcanzamos ahora! - decía Quinn a la vez que alcanzaba a Rachel- eh! - la cogía del brazo para frenarla-.

– ¿Qué quieres? - decía con un poco de miedo porque conocía el carácter de la rubia-.

– ¿Por qué no vienes? - sonreía-.

– ¿Para qué? - la actitud de la rubia no le gustaba, era demasiado buena con ella-.

– Bueno... déjame invitarte a algo ya que el zumo de ayer no te lo acabaste y te fuiste sin decirme nada...

– Ya bueno... Finn me llamó... y como Santana y Britt estaban... ocupadas pues...- mentía-.

– Ya... - Quinn se dio cuenta de que aún seguía sujetando el brazo de la más bajita y acto seguido se miraron a los ojos- ven...

Rachel aceptó ir a comer con las tres animadoras, aunque seguía temerosa pues la actitud de la rubia le desconcertaba mucho, Quinn jamás le invitaría a nada, o quizás si, a un granizado, pero luego se lo tiraría a la cara. Santana y Brittany estaban muy juntas, hablándose al oído y riéndose, mientras Rachel miraba de vez en cuando a Quinn que jugaba con su comida.

– Santana, ¿me acompañas un momento?- decía Quinn-.

– ¿Qué? ¿para qué? - decía un poco molesta porque no le apetecía alejarse de Brittany-.

– ¿Me acompañas? - decía un poco más sería y levantando un poco la voz- ¿por favor? - sonreía-.

– Eh... si si, claro – se levantaba rápido siguiendo a la rubia dejando a Rachel y a Brittany un poco confusas- se puede saber ¿qué quieres? - preguntaba saliendo ya de la cafetería-.

– Toma- le entregaba unas monedas- ve dentro y trae cuatro granizados, todos del mismo sabor e intenta que Britt y Berry no te vean-.

– Pero...- se quedaba mirando al dinero que la rubia le había dado-.

– Vete! luego te explico- le decía mientras que la empujaba un poco para que se diera prisa-.

Al cabo de unos minutos Santana llegaba con una bandeja y los granizados.

– Si que has tardado – decía de mala gana-.

– No te quejes Fabray, que había cola y he tenido que esconderme para que no me vieran, creo que ya he perdido mi dignidad – le enseñaba la bandeja- y ahora ¿qué?

– A ver...- cogía su mochila y sacaba un frasco con un líquido morado dentro- este- decía mientras cogía un vaso- es el granizado de Rachel ¿de acuerdo?

– Son todos iguales Quinn...

– Ya lo sé Santana – decía molesta mientras abría el frasco y echaba unas gotas en el vaso ante la atenta mirada de la latina-.

– ¿Para qué es?

– Ya verás...- sonreía mientras que volvía a guardar el frasco- Finn no querrá volver a besar a Rachel – cogía el granizado de la más bajita y el suyo-.

– Quinn... ¿qué vas a hacer? - la seguía mientras volvían a entrar en la cafetería- igual y te arrepientes de esto...

– No lo creo...- decía sin mirarla mientras llegaban a la mesa-.

– Toma Berr... Rachel – sonreía mientras le entregaba el granizado-.

– Gracias Quinn – le seguía extrañando la actitud de la rubia pero lo aceptó y comenzó a bebérselo-.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado aunque sea un poquito :)**

**El viernes subiré otro trocito.**

**Gracias por los comentarios, creo que según avance la historia más enganchará... :)**


	4. El labio de Rachel

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

La mañana pasó tranquila, Brittany y Santana habían quedado para esa tarde ya que era viernes y querían disfrutarlo. Rachel y Finn también habían quedado, irían al cine junto con Artie, Sam, Tina y Mike. Quinn por su parte decidió quedarse en casa, necesitaba descansar, y relajarse, además de alguien con quien hablar, y ¿quién mejor que su madre?.

– ¿Qué os apetece ver?- preguntaba Artie mirando las películas que salían en la pantalla del mostrador del cine-.

– Algo de miedo – decía Mike-.

– Si! voto por algo de miedo- continuaba Tina-.

Judy se encontraba en el salón con Quinn, llevaban mucho tiempo hablando, del instituto, los exámenes, pero realmente Quinn no quería hablar de nada de eso y Judy lo sabía asique comenzó a preguntarle por esos sueños que tenía.

– ¿Siempre es con Rachel?

– Si mamá... pero...- jugaba con sus manos-.

– Pero ¿qué?- notaba el nerviosismo de su hija-.

– Pues... son sueños...bueno... ya sabes...

– No cariño... no lo sé, los sueños son diferentes...

– Bueno... es que... siempre sueño... que nos abrazamos y...

– Un abrazo no tiene nada de malo, no entiendo por qué reaccionas así y empiezas a sudar tanto y... oh espera...- abría los ojos-.

– Si... no es simplemente un abrazo... hay... hay más

– Entiendo...

– Pero es que... dios...¿por qué Berry?- se llevaba las manos a la cara-.

– Te acuerdas aquello que te había explicado de que alguna gente está conectada ¿verdad?

– Si, claro ¿pero qué tiene eso que ver? - preguntaba la rubia extrañada-.

– Veras...

Finn llegaba con un paquete enorme de palomitas y se sentaba entre Rachel y Artie; la película estaba a punto de empezar.

– Son muchas palomitas para ti solo Finn...- decía Rachel-.

– Bueno, pensé que me ayudarías con ellas – sonreía-.

– No, no tengo hambre...

– Vaya...

- Está bien...

Rachel se acercaba a Finn para darle un pequeño beso en los labios mientras empezaban a comer palomitas.

– ¿Entiendes? - preguntaba Judy-.

– No, es decir, si... pero... los padres de Rachel... entonces... ¿también son brujos... magos... o lo que quiera que seamos?

– Si – respondía calmada Judy-.

– Pero... a ver... entonces... eso significa que ¿Rachel también tiene algún poder?

– Si, pero sus padres lo bloquean, para protegerla- explicaba-.

– Protegerla...¿de qué? - se extrañaba la rubia-.

- De ella misma...- observaba la cara de su hija, y comprendió que necesitaba contarle más- verás cielo... desde hace mucho tiempo, su familia y la nuestra no se llevan muy bien...

– Pero... tengo entendido que tú y los padres de Rachel os habláis y quedáis para cenar y demás ¿no? - interrumpía-.

– Si, pero eso es porque nosotros no nos dejamos llevar por lo pasado.

– Pero no entiendo...¿qué tiene que ver con que sueñe con ella, con que sus padres le bloqueen los poderes? No entiendo nada... - se recostaba en el sofá resoplando-.

– Hace muchos años – comenzaba a explicar Judy-.

Finn dejaba las palomitas a un lado para poder abrazar a Rachel que cada poco saltaba del asiento pues al final se habían decidido por una de miedo. Finn levantó suavemente la barbilla de Rachel y se acercaba a ella para darle un beso, justo cuando casi rozaba sus labios, la luz de la película le permitió ver la boca de la más pequeña. Finn se echó hacia atrás asustado.

– ¿Qué pasa?- decía Rachel asustada también-.

– Mamá... me estás diciendo que... porque mi tataratataratatara abuela le quitó el marido a la tataratataratatara abuela de Rachel... ¿nuestras familias se llevan mal? - decía sin poder creérselo-.

– Si... lo sé, es absurdo, pero has de saber que también, la tataratataratatara abuela de Rachel hizo una especie de maleficio o conjuro...

– Y tiene que ver con Rachel y conmigo ¿verdad?

– Así es, verás... digamos que... Rachel y tú no podríais estar ni si quiera en el mismo instituto si no fuera porque los padres de ella le están bloqueando los poderes...

– ¿Por qué? - preguntaba intrigada y desconcertada la rubia-.

– Digamos que ella...es muy fuerte- Quinn arqueaba una ceja- y dado que no sabemos exactamente que poder tiene...sería peligroso teniendo en cuenta que os atraéis aunque lo queráis o lo quieras evitar...

– ¿Qué?!- se levantaba- pero... tú sabías todo esto, y ¿no me has dicho nada hasta ahora?!- se movía por todo el salón- ¿qué Rachel me atrae?! ni hablar! ¿y qué pasa si de repente aparecen sus poderes y estamos cerca?! ¿me mata?!- seguía moviéndose mientras chillaba- ¿me evaporo?! ¿me convierto en rana?!

– Ya cálmate – decía Judy sentada desde el sofá muy tranquila- eso no va a pasar, y no lo sabemos, puede que pase algo malo, o puede que pase algo tan bueno que os acabe haciendo daño...

– ¿Qué? - al oír eso último se paró-.

De repente el timbre de la casa de Quinn empezó a sonar repetidas veces, acompañado de golpes en la puerta. Judy se acercó corriendo a la puerta y al abrirla una Santana con cara de pocos amigos apareció entrando rápidamente con un "hola" casi sordo a Judy, en busca de Quinn.

– ¿No había otro momento Fabray?!

– ¿Qué? - contestaba Quinn viendo como la morena se le acercaba rápidamente-.

– ¿No había otro momento para que, lo que sea que le has echado esta mañana, hiciera efecto?! porque no creo que fuera una reacción alérgica justo ahora ¿verdad?! - decía cerca de la rubia-.

– Cálmate Santana – se alejaba un poco de la latina- ¿qué ha pasado?

– Yo había quedado con Britt ¿sabes?, lo estábamos – se dio cuenta de que Judy estaba en la puerta del salón mirándolas- pues... viendo una película abrazadas y de repente llega corriendo la estúpida de Berry con el labio hinchado y con granos asquerosos, llorando y jodiéndonos la tarde y a que no sabes qué... por tú culpa!

– Quinn...espero que vayas a arreglar eso ahora mismo – le decía seria Judy-.

– Eh... si claro – cuando su madre ponía ese tono serio no le decía nunca que no-.

Santana y Quinn se dirigieron a casa de Brittany, en el coche, la latina no paraba de echarle en cara que las hubiera interrumpido Rachel por culpa de la rubia. Quinn no le hacía mucho caso, en su cabeza seguía la conversación que había tenido con su madre. Estaba intrigada en los poderes que pudiera tener Rachel, en lo que pasaría si estaban cerca, en la supuesta atracción que sentían la una hacia la otra y sobre todo en ¿algo tan bueno que pudiera hacerles daño?, no terminaba de entender esa parte; Quinn desechó ese pensamiento rápidamente, no podía llegar a llevarse bien con Rachel… la odiaba, era una perdedora, era Rachel.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Brittany, esta les abrió con cara triste y dirigió a las otras dos animadoras hasta el salón donde se encontraba Rachel sentada en un sofá de espaldas.

- Hola Rachel – decía Quinn acercándose a ella-.

- Déjame! No te acerques!- se levantaba alejándose de la rubia-.

- Por qué no os vais y me dejáis hablar con Rachel- les sugería a Brittany y Santana-.

- Vale – respondían ambas-.

Después de que se marcharan Santana y Brittany, Quinn se acercó a Rachel.

- Déjame verte – pedía justo detrás de ella-.

- No, estoy horrorosa – decía medio llorando-.

- Si no me dejas verte no puedo hacer nada – decía la rubia calmadamente-.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer tú con esto?!- se daba la vuelta-.

Quinn vio la cara de Rachel, sus labios estaban hinchados, tenía granos alrededor de ellos y sus ojos, la rubia miró los ojos de la más bajita, estaba llorando, y eso a Quinn le afectó más de lo que creía. Quinn se acercó a Rachel y la abrazó tan tiernamente como supo, no sabía por qué había reaccionado así pero ahora no iba a dar marcha a tras. Después de un rato la más bajita parecía que se iba calmando asique Quinn decidió romper ese abrazo.

- Creo que puedo arreglarlo – decía seria pero calmada la rubia-.

- ¿A si?- se extrañaba- y ¿cómo?

- Lo primero – pasaba un dedo por la mejilla de Rachel limpiándole una lágrima- deja de llorar – sonreía- y lo segundo, coge tus cosas y ven conmigo.

Las dos chicas se despidieron de Santana y Brittany y se dirigieron a la casa de Quinn; la rubia tenía la necesidad de ayudarla, no sólo porque se lo hubiera dicho su madre, sino porque realmente se había pasado. El camino en coche fue silencioso, Rachel se preguntaba cómo iba a ayudarla la rubia y por qué lo hacía además de pensar en el abrazo que le había dado, se sintió bien entre los brazos de Quinn, quién se lo iba a decir, sentirse cómoda en los brazos de alguien que te hace la vida imposible siempre que puede.

- Pasa- decía Quinn abriéndole la puerta de su casa- mamá! Ha venido Rachel!

- Hola cariño – bajaba las escaleras del segundo piso con una sonrisa- ¿cómo estás?

- Hola- intentaba sonreír- pues como puede ver – se señalaba el labio – no muy bien- bajaba la cabeza-.

- Bueno pero eso lo va a arreglar Quinnie, ¿verdad? – le echaba una mirada cómplice-.

- Claro – sonreía- ven conmigo- caminaban hacia el sótano, antes de entrar Quinn se paró en seco- no toques nada – decía seria-.

- Vale

Rachel ya conocía el lugar pero esta vez Quinn no la iba a echar, asique se pudo fijar mejor en todo lo que había en el sótano. Era un lugar de paredes negras y suelo de madera oscura, una mesa grande de madera blanca en el centro y encima de ella un montón de frascos con, lo que a Rachel le parecían, especias; también había cucharas de madera y una especie de olla de un bronce oscuro. A la izquierda un sillón negro al lado de este una lámpara de un gris metalizado y una estantería muy grande blanca con una gran cantidad de libros. A la derecha había una gran vitrina que pudo reconocer pues era la que había visto anteriormente con muchos frascos que contenían líquidos de varios colores y cada uno con una etiqueta.

- Siéntate ahí mientras que miro una cosa- le decía señalándole el sofá negro mientras que se acercaba a la estantería y cogía un libro-.

Pasaban los minutos, Quinn había mirado unos cinco libros y parecía que se estaba estresando, Rachel no podía apartar la mirada de la rubia, le estaba ayudando o eso creía.

- Aquí…- decía deteniéndose en una página – vale, no parece difícil- dejaba el libro en su sitio – quédate aquí ¿de acuerdo?

- Si.

Quinn se acercó a la mesa blanca y empezaba a coger los frascos con las especias que necesitaría y los acercó a la olla. La rubia salía del sótano dejando sola a Rachel, Quinn le había dicho que no tocara nada y no iba a hacerlo, pero si iba a mirar asique se levantó del sofá y empezó a mirar los frascos que Quinn había seleccionado. Cuando la rubia bajó las escaleras con un cuenco que contenía agua caliente vio a Rachel rodeando la mesa mirando todo lo que allí había.


	5. Ese líquido azul

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

- ¿Quieres ayudarme? – sonrió llegando hasta la mesa-.

- Bueno… - se ponía al lado de la rubia- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Ehm… - la miraba- tú dirás

- ¿Por qué tienes todo esto? Quiero decir… es un poco… raro – sonreía de lado-.

- Raro…- sonreía- puede ser – echaba el agua en la olla-.

- No me has contestado – decía calmada-.

- Verás – bajaba la cabeza- yo tengo la culpa de que te haya salido eso en la boca – la miraba-.

- No… no entiendo

- Rachel… mira…- se acercaba a la vitrina y cogía el frasco que había utilizado esa mañana – esto es lo que yo te eché en el granizado que te di por la mañana.

- Aja…- bajaba la cabeza-.

- Es como si fuera…- fue interrumpida-.

- Si,creo saber que es… - seguía con la cabeza bajada- mis padres me obligan a tomar una cucharada de un líquido azul todas las noches desde que tengo memoria, no es nada nuevo ver todos esos frascos que tienes ahí.

- Bueno me alegra que no te asustes como hizo Santana cuando le expliqué lo que hacía – sonreía mientras volvía a acercarse a la mesa- ¿me pasas ese frasco? – señalaba-.

- Si…- contestaba tristemente mientras se lo daba-.

- Rachel…- se dio cuenta- siento haberte hecho eso… de verdad – la miraba a los ojos-.

- Ya… da igual… - sonreía de lado- estoy acostumbrada

Rachel ayudaba a Quinn en todo lo que ella le decía, le acercaba frascos que contenían cosas desconocidas para la más pequeña.

- Ahora tenemos que esperar unos minutos ¿vale? – miraba a la más bajita con un gesto tierno-.

- Está bien – se sentaba en el sofá negro- Sólo me ayudas porque te lo ha dicho tu madre ¿verdad?-miraba a la rubia-.

- Pues si – vio el gesto de Rachel – quiero decir no… bueno…

- No hace falta que me des explicaciones- bajaba la cabeza- ¿cuánto crees que tardará?

- Diez minutos más o menos – bajaba la cabeza-.

Se formó un silencio bastante incómodo para las dos, Quinn había intentado disculparse pero no le salían las palabras e intentaba sacar algún tema de conversación pero no sabía muy bien de qué hablar con Rachel. Al cabo de quince minutos Quinn se levantó y se acercó a la olla donde había preparado la poción para Rachel, cogió una cuchara y con delicadeza la metió en un frasco.

- A ver- decía acercándose a Rachel que seguía con la cabeza gacha- necesito que me mires – se ponía de cuclillas para estar a su altura.

- Lo siento – la miraba - ¿tengo que tomármelo?

- No – se echaba unas gotas en las yemas de los dedos- quédate quieta.

Quinn acercó su mano a los labios de Rachel y con suma delicadeza los acarició esparciendo así aquel líquido, Rachel no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y la rubia al verlo se puso, sin saber por qué, nerviosa. Cuando Quinn apartó su mano Rachel volvió a abrir los ojos y vio a la rubia sonreírle de lado.

- Mira – le acercaba un pequeño espejo- has quedado tan guapa como antes – no supo por qué había dicho eso-.

- Gra…gracias – no podía creérselo, ¿Quinn pensaba que era guapa?- la verdad que es increíble lo rápido que se ha quitado.

- Si, menos mal ¿no? – sonreía mientras que hacía flotar el espejo y el frasco hasta la mesa-.

- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? – decía una sorprendida Rachel-.

- Oh… eh… - nunca utilizaba sus poderes si había alguien en casa porque se sentía incómoda, salvo si era Santana, pero se sentía a gusto con Rachel- pues no lo sé, pienso en que quiero mover algo y se mueve- sonreía- Tus padres… ¿no tienen ningún poder?

- No, bueno eso me quieren hacer creer pero yo he visto a mi padre Hiram encender el fuego de la cocina con sólo mirarlo y a mi papi Leroy –Rachel se sonrojó porque se había sentido ridícula después de decir "papi" en frente de la rubia- le he visto pasar las páginas de un libro, también, con la mirada…

- Y…- se sentaba en el sofá- ¿y tú?

- Pues- seguía a Quinn- no, eso creo…aunque… me gustaría tener alguno, no sé… para… ser un poco especial- la rubia no pudo evitar reírse- ¿qué pasa? – la miraba-.

- ¿Necesitas sentirte especial?

- Bueno, creo que a todo el mundo le gustaría sentirse especial

- Y ¿no crees que ya eres especial?

- ¿Yo?

- Si, creo que tendrías que sentirte especial sólo por el simple hecho de lo bien que cantas Rachel

- Vaya – bajaba la cabeza sonrojada- gracias – sonreía-.

- No me las des, eso es algo que todos en el Glee Club sabemos – le restaba importancia- pero… podrías preguntarle a tus padres si tienes algún poder

- Ya se lo he preguntado, pero ellos no me dicen nada, siempre me cambian de tema

- Aja…- Judy entraba en el sótano-.

- Rachel, te veo mucho mejor – le sonreía-.

- Si – sonreía también – Quinn es un genio – la miraba-.

- ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?

- No gracias, tengo que irme ya- cogía sus cosas-.

- Oh vaya… Hasta luego entonces – le daba dos besos

- Hasta luego – respondía mientras se acercaba a Quinn y le daba un beso en la mejilla- Hasta luego Quinn – sonreía marchándose-.

- Hasta luego- respondió la rubia casi en un susurro-.

Quinn subió a la habitación después de cenar y se dio una ducha, se puso unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes y se tumbó en la cama pensando en todo lo que le había ocurrido ese día y poco a poco se le fue formando una sonrisa en la cara al recordar a Rachel. El móvil comenzó a sonar.

- ¿Qué pasa San? – sonreía.

- Dímelo tú rubita – sonreía al otro lado del teléfono- ¿Has solucionado lo de Berry?

- Claro – seguía sonriendo-.

- Oye te noto… ¿contenta? No sé si esa es la palabra – se reía-.

- Bueno, he conseguido dejarle la cara como la tenía antes… ¿Por qué no iba a estar contenta por eso?- se sentaba e intentaba disimular-.

- Nada… cosas mías, y ella ¿te ha dicho algo?

- No, bueno le vi un poco triste pero luego nos pusimos a hablar y… bueno hoy me enteré de muchas cosas…

- ¿Y me las vas a contar o qué Quinn?

- Claro, pero no creo que sea buena idea por el teléfono porque es bastante

- Bueno…

- ¿Y tú qué tal con Britt?

- Pues… muy bien – sonreía- lo hemos hecho

- Me alegro por ti morenita, ya era hora… ¿cuánto llevabas? Oh ya sé! Desde ayer en la clase de Historia – se reía-.

- No te rías Quinn! – oía a la rubia reírse más- lo digo en serio! – su tono era serio-.

- Bueno bueno – el móvil le vibró- un momento San – miró el teléfono y vio un mensaje de un número que no conocía- oye, hablamos mañana – le decía a la morena-.

- Vale, y me cuentas eso!

- Que si tonta! Te quiero, ciao

- Y yo! Ciao.

Quinn abrió el mensaje que le había llegado

"_¿Puedes hablar?"_

_"¿Quién eres? – Q"_

_"Perdona, soy Rachel – R"_

_"Si puedo hablar, pero ¿quién te ha dado mi número? ¿Quieres que te llame?-Q"_

_"No, necesito hablar, pero mejor por mensajes, no quiero que me oigan hablar y tampoco puedo salir por la hora que es. Tu número me lo pasó Britt- R"_

_"¿Tan importante es que no puedes esperar a mañana? – Q"_

_"Si, he estado pensando en lo que hablamos esta tarde, en lo de los poderes y eso… ¿y si lo que me dan todos los días, ese líquido azul, es para que no tenga poderes? ¿Tú qué crees? –R"_

Quinn sabía que ese líquido, esa pócima, era para bloquear los poderes de Rachel, pero no estaba segura de decírselo, ¿y si la metía en un lío? ¿Y si realmente era tan malo que Rachel descubriera sus poderes?

_"No lo sé Rachel, no lo creo… no obstante ¿por qué no se lo preguntas a tus padres?- Q"_

_"No me lo dirían Quinn! He decidido que no lo voy a tomar esta noche, a ver si pasa algo- R"_

El teléfono de Rachel comenzó a sonar, lo cogió sin mirar el número para que sus padres no se dieran cuenta de que estaba metida en el baño.

- ¿Diga? – susurró-.

- ¿Estás loca o qué te pasa?!- se oyó al otro lado-.

- ¿Quinn? Te dije que no me llamaras, no puedo hablar – seguía susurrando-.

- Rachel, ¿y si ese líquido azul es para alguna enfermedad y no te lo quieren decir para que no te preocupes? No sería buena idea dejar de tomarlo! –sonaba ridículo pero tenía que detener la insensatez que pensaba cometer Rachel-.

- No lo creo, además, sea lo que sea, ya es tarde, hoy ya no la he tomado.

- ¿Cómo? – se levantó de la cama casi de un salto- ¿no te la dan ellos?

- Quinn – hablaba más bajo aún- llevo tantos años tomándola que confían en mi-.

- Estás loca! – colgaba-.

Rachel se quedó mirando su teléfono, no le dio importancia a lo que Quinn le había dicho, salió del baño y se fue a dormir.

Quinn por su parte no paraba en la habitación, daba vueltas, se mordía las uñas; pensó en ir a hablar con su madre y contarle lo que pasaba, porque así la podría ayudar. Pero si se lo decía le echaría la culpa a ella, Quinn fue la que empezó con aquella conversación. Decidió acostarse, al día siguiente hablaría con Rachel.

A las diez de la mañana el timbre de Rachel sonó, haciendo que la bajita abriera la puerta casi dormida.

- Tenemos que hablar – logró decir antes de quedarse sin habla al ver a Rachel con aquel vestido rojo y corto que utilizaba para dormir-.

- ¿Qué?...- se frotaba los ojos- pasa…

- ¿Están tus padres?- entraba en el salón-.

- No, se han ido de picnic o eso creo…- se echaba en el sofá- Quinn… es sábado, quiero dormir... el fin de semana son los únicos días que no me levanto a las seis de la mañana para hacer mis ejercicios.

- Me da igual, siéntate! – le ordenaba mientras se sentaba en la mesa del centro para quedar así frente a ella- ¿cómo estás?

- Bien…- no entendía el comportamiento de la rubia- ¿por qué?

- ¿Has notado algo raro? – decía nerviosa-.

- ¿Qué? No… ¿esto es por lo de que no me he tomado ese dichoso líquido azul?

- Rachel… no sabes para que es, pero si tus padres te lo dan debe de ser por algo bueno

- ¿Y si es para que no tenga poderes? Yo quiero tenerlos Quinn- se levantaba- quiero ser alguien especial

- Pero ¿no te das cuenta de que si tú tuvieras algún poder te lo dirían? – quería quitarle esa estúpida idea de la cabeza-.

- ¿no entiendes que se lo he preguntado mil veces pero ellos siempre cambian de tema?!-se levantaba quedando en frente de Quinn que seguía sentada-.

- Pues si cambian de tema es porque no hay nada que tengas que saber!

- Si no hubiera nada que saber – se agachaba y se acercaba poco a poco a la cara de Quinn apoyándose en las rodillas de la rubia- me responderían algo ¿no crees?

- No! –se levantaba para sí alejarse- Rachel, ¿es que no te das cuenta de que puede ser malo para ti?

- Si fuera malo, ya me habría pasado algo – rodeaba la mesa para acercarse a Quinn- y mírame…- daba una vuelta- yo me veo bien

- Estás cometiendo una locura!

- Vete de mi casa!

Quinn cogió sus cosas y salió rápidamente de la casa. Estaba enfadada con Rachel y consigo misma, nunca tendría que haberle echado esa pócima a Rachel en el granizado para así no tener que curarla y que esa estúpida conversación nunca hubiera sucedido.


	6. Cambios

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

El fin de semana pasó y la rubia no había vuelto a recibir ninguna noticia de Rachel, seguía enfadada, pero supuso que el no saber nada era una buena señal.

Quinn estaba en el baño, retocándose cuando Santana entró.

- Ey rubita! – le pellizcaba el trasero haciendo que Quinn diese un pequeño salto- ¿qué tal tú fin de semana?- se ponía a su lado cruzándose de brazos-.

- Pues normal…

- Me debes una conversación – sonreía-.

- Si, ya lo sé – recogía sus cosas- por la tarde ¿vale? – salían del baño-.

- Claro, hasta las seis seré tuya – pasaba su brazo por la cintura de la rubia mientras hacía un gesto insinuante-.

- ¿No crees que Brittany se pondría celosa si nos ve así? – levantaba una ceja mientras pasaba su brazo por la cintura de la morena-.

- ¿Y desde cuando te importan a ti esas cosas Fabray? – se reían-.

- Por cierto ¿dónde está Britt? – llegaban a las taquillas-.

- Tiene médico, me ha dicho algo de…comida de gato – miraba hacía el centro del pasillo- joder!

- ¿Qué pasa?- se giraba-.

- Dios… está buenísima – Quinn la miró levantando la ceja – bueno quiero decir…

- Hola – fue interrumpida- ¿Qué tal chicas?

- Bien ¿y tú? – respondía Santana-.

- Muy bien – sonreía-.

- Ya veo ya…

- San…

- Vaya… gracias, ¿y tú qué tal Quinn?

Quinn no contestó, cogió a Rachel del brazo y se la llevó al baño encerrándose para que no entrase nadie.

- ¿Qué haces así vestida? – miraba a la más pequeña de arriba abajo-.

Rachel llevaba unos pantalones cortos vaqueros, demasiado cortos, una camiseta de tirantes rosa, una chaqueta de cuero negro ajustada y abrochada justo hasta donde empezaba el escote y unas botas negras; su pelo estaba ondulado y se había maquillado un poco, algo que nunca hacía para ir a clase.

- ¿Qué hay de malo?- sonreía-.

- Nunca te vistes así – la seguía mirando- ¿dónde están tus vestidos estampados, tus jerséis con animales… tus faldas…?

- Me apetecía cambiar- se acercaba insinuante a la rubia- ¿no te gusta?- susurraba-.

- ¿Qué?- se alejaba- ¿qué coño haces Rachel? – decía nerviosa-.

- Nada Quinn- se reía acercándose a la puerta- te veo luego! – salía -.

Quinn no supo reaccionar, no entendía el comportamiento de Rachel, se vestía de forma diferente, su mirada era diferente; ahora incluso se atrevía a acercarse a la rubia y mirarle directamente a los ojos.

La mañana pasaba y Quinn no podía quitarse de la cabeza a Rachel. Todos entraron en el salón de ensayo y después de recibir la tarea para esa semana la diva se levantó bajo la atenta mirada de todos y se dirigió al centro de la clase.

- Señor Schue, querría cantar una canción – sonreía-.

- Adelante Rachel – se sentaba-.

La música comenzó a sonar, Rachel se dio la vuelta y comenzó a desabrocharse la chaqueta, se la quitó lentamente y la arrojó a un lado comenzando a cantar.

You can call me a sinner

You can call me a saint

Rachel comenzó a bailar de una forma muy sexy para Santana y extraña para Quinn.

Celebrate me for who I am

Dislike me for what I aint

Put me up on a pedestal

Or drag me down in the dirt

Sticks and stones will break my bones

But your names will never hurt

Esta última frase la dijo mirando fijamente a la latina que estaba con la boca abierta. Los demás miraban un tanto incrédulos a Rachel pero les gustaba la actuación.

I'll be the garden

You'll be the snake

All of my fruit is yours to take

Se dirigía hacia el centro mientras cantaba, para después quedar mirando hacia Quinn.

Better the devil that you know

Your love for me will grow

Because this is who I am

Quinn la miraba enfadada y seguía sin comprender por qué Rachel se comportaba de esa forma. La cantante se acercó a Finn le hizo levantarse y sentarse en el medio mientras ella bailaba a su alrededor y dirigía alguna mirada hacia Quinn.

You can

Like it or not

You can love me or leave me

'Cause I'm never gonna stop

No No

Don't let the fruit rot

Under the vine

Fill up your cup

And lets drink the wine

Better the devil that you know

Your love for me will grow

Because

This is who I am

You can

Like it or not

You can love me or leave me

'Cause I'm never gonna stop

No No

You Know

La actuación terminó, todos quedaron inmóviles excepto Quinn que se levantó y se marchó; Santana y Finn comenzaron a aplaudir y los demás les siguieron.

Cuando Quinn regresó a su casa seguía sin creerse lo que había pasado con Rachel, subió a su habitación a dejar sus cosas, le dio un beso a su madre y bajó a su sótano. Cuando entró no podía creerse lo que veía, había libros de su estantería tirados por el suelo y algunos de sus frascos con las especias estaban rotos.

- Mamá! ¿has estado en el sótano? – gritaba mientras se acercaba a uno de los libros que había quedado abierto en el suelo-.

- No cariño ¿por qué? – entraba en el sótano y veía el desastre- Quinn… ¿has hecho algo malo?

- No mamá – la miraba- es igual, yo recojo.

- Cuando acabes quiero que subas a hablar conmigo ¿de acuerdo?

- Si mamá – le sonreía mientras la veía marchar y volvía la mirada hacia el libro que tenía en la mano-.

En ese momento un mensaje de Santana llegaba al móvil de la rubia.

_"No puedo quedar contigo, ya hablaremos. – S"_

Quinn no le dio mucha importancia y volvió a centrarse en el libro.

No era de extrañar que la escoba, que siempre tenía Judy en la cocina, se cayera si la rubia estaba demasiado perdida en sus sueños, pero era un hechizo que la madre le había hecho a esa escoba; no comprendía por qué su sótano estaba así sin que nadie hubiera estado allí.

Quinn comenzó a leer las páginas del libro que había recogido del suelo, y sus ojos se iban abriendo más y más, tuvo que sentarse para continuar leyendo, cuando la rubia acabó dejó el libro en su lugar y sólo susurró una cosa.

- Rachel…

Acto seguido subió las escaleras, cogió sus cosas y salió de su casa sin decirle nada a su madre. Se subió en su coche y condujo todo lo rápido que pudo, cuando llegó a su destino apagó el motor y picó al timbre.

- Quinn Fabray – dijo un hombre al abrir la puerta- que alegría verte – la invitaba a pasar con una sonrisa más que conocida para la rubia-.

- Hola Matt necesito tu ayuda o más bien tu consejo sobre algo.

- Hmm Quinn Fabray ¿qué has hecho esta vez? – sonreía mientras la invitaba pasar a su salón-.

Aquella casa no era muy acogedora, era bastante oscura y todos los muebles que tenía aquel hombre eran de madera muy oscura o negros, pero era un buen amigo de Quinn y su familia, y sabía que podría confiar en él, además de lograr no contarle, al menos por el momento, lo que estaba pasando con Rachel a Judy.

Matt se fijó en la cara de Quinn, no parecía estar dispuesta a bromas, cosa extraña para ella cuando estaban juntos, asique empezó a preocuparse.

- Bien niña, cuéntame que pasa.

En el otro lado del pueblo una, aun boquiabierta Santana, estaba a punto de picar a casa de los Berry, pero justo antes de que su mano tocara el timbre la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una sonriente Rachel que cogía la mano de Santana y tiraba de ella hacia el interior de la casa.

- Sabía que vendrías – le susurró a la latina- mis padres no están en casa, ven conmigo – subían las escaleras hacia su habitación-.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios.**

**Es poquito pero espero que os siga gustando :)**

**Ya sabéis sea bueno o malo me gustaría seguir sabiendo que pensáis de esta historia :)**


	7. ¿Qué le pasa a Santana?

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

Santana no decía una palabra, se dejaba guiar por Rachel. Una vez llegaron a la habitación de la más bajita, esta cerró la puerta, apoyó a Santana contra ella y comenzó a besarla casi desesperadamente. La latina acertó a acariciar una de las piernas de Rachel y subirla hasta su cintura lo que les provocó un gemido a ambas, Rachel se separó un poco de los labios de Santana.

- Yo tengo el control – susurró-.

Luego volvió a besar a la latina. Santana se dejaba llevar, no podía creer que estuviera en casa de Rachel, besándola, acariciándola; ¿qué pasa con Britt?, esa pregunta pasó por su cabeza, pero un pequeño mordisco de Rachel le devolvió a la realidad.

- Ella no está aquí – susurró- yo soy mucho mejor que ella Santana – volvió a susurrar en el oído de la latina-.

Santana la miró desconcertada, ¿sabía lo que estaba pensando?; pero acto seguido perdió la cabeza, sus piernas temblaban, realmente Rachel le estaba haciendo perder el control.

Con cierta fuerza, Rachel llevó a la latina hasta la cama y la empujó haciendo que la animadora cayera tumbada. La más bajita quedó de pie mirando a Santana mientras sonreía, se empezó a quitar la camiseta, acto seguido empezó a gatear por la cama hasta llegar a la boca de la morena para seguir besándola. El calor seguía subiendo, Santana comenzó a acariciar las piernas de Rachel subiendo hasta su espalda justo en ese momento la más bajita mordía su labio lo que provocó que la latina le arañase la espalda y esto hizo que ambas gimieran.

– No deberías haber hecho eso – sonreía-.

Santana se fijó en que los ojos de Rachel se habían vuelto más oscuros mientras comenzaba a desnudarle rápidamente y recorría el cuello de la latina con besos alternados con mordiscos haciendo que la morena se volviera loca; estaba ya desnuda sintiendo las manos de Rachel por su vientre bajando hasta su pelvis provocando el movimiento de su cadera.

– Rachel... por favor... - suplicaba-.

– Aún no – susurraba en su oído-.

La morena bajó sus manos hasta los pantalones cortos de Rachel para quitárselos, la más bajita se quitó su sujetador y su tanga, y sin dejarle casi reaccionar a Santana se colocó en su entrepierna haciendo que la latina gimiera con fuerza.

– Hmmm estás tan mojada – conseguía decir Rachel-.

Santana agarraba el pelo de Rachel con una mano mientras que llevaba la otra hacia su cintura para acercarla más a ella.

– Rachel no aguanto más – decía una extasiada Santana-.

– Sólo un minuto más – sonreía-.

En ese instante el teléfono de la latina comenzó a sonar.

- Tenías que habérselo impedido Quinn! – el hombre se levantó y empezó a caminar-.

- Lo sé Matt pero no pude – bajaba la cabeza- y después de leer el libro… ¿cómo es posible que se abriera justo en esa página?

- Pequeña – se sentaba a su lado nuevamente- te quedan muchas cosas que aprender sobre la magia, verás… los libros y los objetos mágicos son unos buenos amigos si se saben cuidar – Quinn lo miraba extrañado- tus libros, en concreto el que te mostró lo que realmente le pasa a Rachel, y los botes rotos que contenían tus especias, quieren que sepas que algo malo está ocurriendo; quieren ayudarte.

- Entiendo… ¿y qué debo hacer ahora?

- Sinceramente no lo sé Quinn- mentía, la rubia lo miró extrañada y un poco asustada- cariño, esto se escapa a mis conocimientos…

- ¿Y si consigo que vuelva a tomarse la pócima?

- Puedes intentarlo…pero no creo que funcione, si lo que el libro te ha mostrado es verdad…Rachel no reaccionará volviendo a tomar la poción… - Quinn bajaba la cabeza- deberías contárselo a Jud

- No, esto lo arreglaré yo, además – lo miraba- si tú no puedes ayudarme, ella tampoco.

- Gracias por tu alago – le sonreía mientras acariciaba su espalda- pero aun así, es bueno tener un apoyo cielo; yo estaré aquí también.

- Pero…

- Quinn- la interrumpía- está claro que esto sólo lo puedes solucionar tu, porque el maleficio está hecho para ti y para Rachel, pero hazme caso pequeña, cuéntaselo a tu madre-.

Aquel viejo amigo de apariencia oscura y malvada que tanto había ayudado a su madre cuando Quinn era pequeña siempre tenía buenas palabras para la animadora, siempre le decía lo que ella quería oír, cosas sensatas.

Quinn se despidió de Matt y se subió a su coche dándole vueltas a todo lo que estaba pasando, cuando estaba llegando a su casa vio el coche de Brittany aparcado en frente y a la rubia sentada en la puerta. Le pareció extraño, como la mayoría de las cosas que hacía pero aparcó y se bajó rápidamente.

- Britt – sonreía mientras se acercaba- ¿Qué haces aquí?- se fijó en que estaba llorando-.

- Quinn…- se levantó y abrazó a la capitana- Santana…

- Ey…- acariciaba su espalda- ¿qué pasa? ¿habéis discutido?

Las dos animadoras entraron en la casa de Quinn.

Mientras tanto en casa de los Berry, Rachel se encontraba en frente del espejo mirándose mientras se echaba brillo en los labios.

- Ahora sólo falta esperar- sonreía-.

Quinn le llevó un vaso de agua a Brittany para que se tranquilizara y le contara lo que había pasado con Santana.

- ¿Y bien? ¿qué ha pasado? – se sentaba en su cama al lado de Brittany-.

- Yo… había quedado con Santana esta tarde- decía intentando tranquilizarse- pero como veía que estaba tardando la llamé, pero no me cogió el teléfono, entonces le mandé un mensaje y le puse si estaba de camino – sacaba el móvil de su chaqueta- y esto fue lo que me respondió – le entregaba el móvil a Quinn mientras volvía a llorar con fuerza-.

- "_Estoy demasiado ocupada en la cama con Rachel- S" _– leía Quinn- ¿Qué?! Esto no puede ser- decía casi para ella-.

- Eso pensaba yo… pensé que era una broma asique la llamé y – volvía a llorar-.

- ¿Qué Britt? ¿qué pasó?

- Pues… _(Flashback)_

- ¿Diga?- Rachel cogía el teléfono de Santana- oh Brittany eres tú…- sonreía-.

- ¿Está San ahí? ¿Se puede poner?

- Hmm… no, es decir, si está, pero es que está ocupada en este momento.

- ¿Ocupada? – se oía un gemido- dile que se ponga ahora mismo Rachel! – _"hmm Rachel cuelga por favor"_ – se oía al otro lado.

_(Fin Flashback)_

- Dios…- Quinn abrazaba a la rubia- ¿cómo ha podido hacerte eso? ¿por qué? – de repente la imagen de Rachel se le vino a la cabeza- voy a por más agua quédate aquí- le sonreía-.

Sólo era una excusa para pensar, era imposible que Rachel tuviera algo que ver, Santana estaba babeando por Rachel en la actuación que había hecho ese día, no le sorprendía en gran medida que la latina se acostara con gente y que le "pusiera los cuernos" a Brittany, no estaban realmente saliendo aún, y Brittany sabía que Santana se acostaba con Quinn de vez en cuando, pero eso era antes de que empezaran más en serio; además ¿cómo se atrevió a contestarle Rachel? Estaban pasando muchas cosas por la cabeza de Quinn cuando picaron a la puerta, antes de que la rubia pudiera abrir, Brittany ya lo había hecho.

- Britt – una fatigada Santana aparecía enfrente de Brittany mientras Quinn observaba todo detrás de la rubia- tengo que hablar contigo – entraba dentro de la casa de la capitana-.

- Márchate de aquí! – le gritaba enfadada-.

- Britt – comenzaba a llorar- te juro que no es lo que tu piensas yo…

- ¿Ah no?! – se acercaba amenazante a la latina- ¿no te acostaste con Rachel?!

- Yo…- lloraba aún más- no…Britt te juro que...

- No quiero hablar contigo – se daba la vuelta comenzando a llorar- vete!

- Britt – tocaba el hombro de la rubia mientras se acercaba- por favor – suplicaba sin parar de llorar-.

- No quiero volver a verte nunca! – decía subiendo las escaleras y encerrándose en la habitación de Quinn-.

Santana la vio subir y se derrumbó, comenzó a llorar más aún y acabó sentada en el suelo, Quinn lo había presenciado y se le partía el alma al ver a sus amigas así, pero no por ello iba a ser flexible con Santana.

- Santana – decía sin mostrar ningún resquicio de compasión mientras la ayudaba a levantarse- vete de mi casa por favor – se miraban a los ojos y a Quinn le mataba ver a su amiga así-.

- Quinn, te juro que yo, yo no…– la miraba casi suplicante-.

- No! No me interesa Santana, no entiendo lo que has hecho hoy, pensé que realmente querías estar con Brittany, sin nadie de por medio.

- Y quiero Quinn pero – seguía llorando, casi no podía hablar-.

- No! Vete por favor – intentaba calmarse- no me obligues a ser más dura por favor – le decía casi en suplica-.

Santana no dijo nada más, salió de la casa mientras su llanto aumentaba; iba caminando por la calle y no podía parar de llorar, afortunadamente su casa no estaba lejos, lo único que quería en ese momento era llegar, tumbarse en su cama, dormirse y que todo hubiera sido una pesadilla.

* * *

**Sé que es cortito, el Viernes intentaré subir más.**

**Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios de verdad me animan a escribir.**

**Os digo lo de siempre, cualquier cosa sea buena o mala me gustaría saberla :)**


	8. Ni una palabra

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Al día siguiente Brittany y Quinn llegaban juntas al instituto. Santana las vio llegar y pensó en ir a hablar con Brittany pero no quería hacerlo en el instituto asique se esperaría a la tarde. Quinn estaba con la rubia en el baño y al salir vieron de frente a Rachel, vestida casi del mismo modo que el día anterior, y a Finn besándose, cuando Finn se alejó de Rachel, esta se acercó a las dos animadoras.

- Hola – decía con una sonrisa-.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirme la palabra? – Brittany se marchó rápidamente-.

- No entiendo por qué se pone así – sonreía mirando a Quinn-.

- ¿Que no lo entiendes? ¿No te acuerdas lo que hiciste ayer con Santana o qué? – levantaba un poco el tono de voz-.

- Oh eso…- se reía- no creo que sea para tanto, ella quería, yo quería… ya sabes.

- Se supone que Brittany es tu amiga Rachel!

- Oh vamos Quinnie

- No me llames así! – levantaba su dedo índice- ¿se lo has contado a Finn? No creo que le parezca bien

- No, aún no se lo he contado – sonreía- ¿quieres hacerlo tú?

- ¿Qué?!

- Quinn ¿podemos hablar? – decía Santana llegando a donde estaban-.

- Hola San – se marchaba Rachel dándole un beso en la mejilla a la latina mientras esta intentaba apartarse-.

- ¿Hablar de qué? – comenzaba a andar-.

- Te juro que ayer no sentí nada Quinn…- se paraba para hablar con la rubia-.

- No quiero saber nada, no me tienes que dar explicaciones a mi Santana – buscaba a Rachel con la mirada pero no la veía asique siguió andando-.

- Quinn – le agarraba el brazo para frenarla- yo… yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo…

- ¿Qué? – dejó de buscar a Rachel y se centró en lo que Santana le estaba contando- ¿cómo que no lo sabías?

- Quinn vamos… en serio ¿me crees capaz de acostarme con Rachel? Dios Quinn! No tiene sentido, me gusta Britt y quiero estar con ella.

- Babeaste por ella ayer en la "súper" actuación que hizo

- No puedo negar que estaba guapa, pero vamos Quinn! De ahí a acostarme con ella…

- ¿Y por qué Rachel cogió tu teléfono? ¿y lo que Britt oyó? ¿me quieres hacer creer que no lo dijiste tú?

- No, yo si lo dije, pero Quinn… sé que lo que te voy a decir suena raro pero estaba como… - bajaba la voz- hipnotizada…

A Quinn no le parecía raro que Santana pudiera estar hipnotizada o hechizada más bien, a decir verdad todo empezaba a tomar forma.

- Quinn… sé que no me creerás pero te estoy diciendo la –fue interrumpida por la rubia-.

- Si te creo Santana

- ¿En serio?

- Si- en ese momento vio a Rachel dirigirse hacia el gimnasio- Santana, luego hablamos – se marchaba corriendo dejando a la latina extrañada-.

Vio a Rachel entrar en el gimnasio, le pareció raro porque ella nunca entraba ahí, asique decidió seguirla. Cuando entró no la vio por ningún lado.

- ¿Rachel?- la buscaba con la mirada-.

- Vaya – Quinn dio un salto, Rachel estaba detrás de ella- ¿ahora me sigues Fabray? – sonreía mientras cerraba la puerta del gimnasio-.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – Rachel se acercaba a la rubia y esta se alejaba-.

- ¿Hacer qué? – no quitaba su sonrisa-.

- ¿Por qué te estas comportando de este modo? Tú no eres así

- ¿Qué sabrás tú como soy?!- gritaba seria-.

- Rachel, estoy segura de que esto es por dejar de tomar – fue interrumpida-.

- Si, lo es, y es lo mejor que me ha pasado – volvía a sonreír, Quinn no podía retroceder más, estaba contra la pared y Rachel seguía acercándose-.

- No lo creo- se estaba poniendo nerviosa, si lo que había leído era verdad, tenía que tener cuidado con Rachel-.

- Yo creo que si – Rachel se estaba acercando mucho, Quinn levantó su mano y la abofeteó-.

- No te acerques a mi Berry – se alejaba corriendo mirando hacia atrás-.

- Quinn – apareció delante de la rubia, no la había visto venir-.

- ¿Cómo has? – se estaba asustando-.

- No deberías – bajaba la cabeza mientras se reía- haber hecho eso- cuando subió nuevamente la cabeza sus ojos eran de un color mucho más oscuro, eran casi completamente negros-.

- Rachel…

Fue lo único que pudo decir, Rachel la cogió del cuello y la lanzó al suelo.

- Siempre me has odiado – llegaba hasta el lado de la rubia que intentaba incorporarse-.

Rachel cogió a Quinn del pelo haciendo que esta chillara y la arrastró unos metros hasta llegar a unas colchonetas donde la soltó.

- ¿Por qué Quinn? – se sentaba a horcajadas encima de la rubia- ¿por qué me odias? – se acercaba a la cara de la animadora-.

- Yo… yo no te… odio – conseguía decir, tenía que conseguir que Rachel se calmara-.

- Mientes! - le agarraba nuevamente del pelo mientras la levantaba un poco haciendo que Quinn quedara sentada con Rachel encima-.

- No… no te miento Rachel – conseguía mirarla a los ojos mientras no podía evitar que empezaran a caérsele unas lágrimas, Rachel le estaba haciendo daño y realmente tenía miedo de lo que pudiera hacer-.

- ¿Sabes? – le limpiaba una de las lágrimas con la otra mano- siempre quise devolverte todo el daño que me has hecho – tiraba un poco más del pelo a la rubia obligándola a inclinar un poco la cabeza dejando al descubierto su cuello por el que Rachel pasó su lengua- y lo voy a hacer Quinn.

En ese momento Rachel soltó a la rubia, se levantó y se marchó del gimnasio. Pero alguien había visto desde la puerta lo que pasó.

Quinn sabía que Rachel estaba cambiando pero ¿hasta dónde podría llegar?, había leído que al no estar acostumbrada a tener poderes desde pequeña, Rachel podría "sobrecargarse" de magia y reaccionar mal, es decir, Rachel era un ser maligno y muy poderoso, había la posibilidad de que se controlara, pero ni Quinn ni Matt sabían cómo. Quinn estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo pero para ello tendría que examinar a Rachel, es decir, saber qué clase de poderes tenía y hasta donde podría llegar.

El resto del día pasó sin que Quinn volviera a cruzarse con Rachel, al salir del instituto la rubia se dirigió rápidamente a su casa, cuando entró por la puerta su madre estaba esperándola.

- Quinn Fabray! – señalaba con el dedo hacia el salón- siéntate y explícame ahora mismo qué está pasando! – le decía enfadada-.

- Mamá…- las dos se sentaban-.

- No! Sé clara Quinn – Judy no quería andarse con rodeos-.

- Rachel ha dejado de tomarse la poción que le daban sus padres y la controlaba – decía rápidamente-.

- Y me puedes decir – intentaba aparentar que estaba calmada- ¿por qué ha tenido esa maravillosa idea?! – alzaba la voz-.

- Yo… tuve una conversación con ella el día que vino a lo del labio y… bueno… ella quería tener los poderes mamá, no pude detenerla y…

- Dios… Quinn deberías haberlo hecho!

- Si Hiram y Leroy no le hubieran dado esa poción y le hubieran dejado crecer con sus poderes- fue interrumpida por Judy-.

- Hubiera pasado de todos modos Quinn! –Quinn la miraba extrañada- Quinn la madre de Rachel, al enterarse de la maldición que su hija y tú tenéis comenzó a practicar magia oscura y… lo peor de todo es que sabríamos que esto acabaría pasando…es casi imposible que la parte oscura de Rachel no consiguiera salir a la luz.

- Genial o sea que tengo que sumarle magia negra a todo esto…

- Quinn… la única persona que puede detener a Rachel eres tú

- ¿y por qué sólo yo?

- Tú y Rachel estáis unidas por un vínculo mucho más fuerte que el de una madre y una hija.

- Si, una maldición – Quinn se llevaba las manos a la cabeza mientras Judy sonreía-.

- Si… una maldición…

Quinn se encontraba sentada en el sótano leyendo sus libros para ver si en alguno encontraba la solución para lo que estaba pasando, tenía que haber algo en esos libros, algo para detener a Rachel, para controlarla. El tiempo pasaba y la rubia no encontraba nada asique decidió sentarse y relajarse cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, Quinn miró la pantalla del móvil y acto seguido comenzó a tener algo de miedo.

– ¿Qué quieres? - intentaba aparentar tranquilidad-.

– ¿Cómo estás Quinnie?

– Bien hasta que tú has llamado Rachel

– No deberías hablarme así Quinn – su tono era malvado-.

– ¿Qué quieres?

– Quiero negociar... es decir, decirte lo que quiero que hagas por mi

– ¿Estás loca? No voy a hacer nada por ti

– O haces lo que yo quiera o Santana recibirá una visita mía, pero esta vez no será una visita tan cordial – se reía-.

Quinn colgó el teléfono y salió rápidamente de la casa no sin antes decirle a su madre hacia donde iba. Cuando llegó a casa de Rachel no estaba segura de entrar, pero no le quedó más remedio que picar al timbre. Leroy le abrió la puerta.

– Hola Quinn – sonreía- ¿qué haces aquí?

– He venido a ver a Rachel – intentaba sonreír- ¿está en casa verdad?

– Claro, Rachel! - alzaba un poco la voz- Quinn ha venido a verte.

– Hola Quinn – bajaba las escaleras sonriendo, pero su sonrisa no era la de por la mañana y su ropa tampoco, se había cambiado, volvía a llevar su ropa de siempre, una falda de cuadros y un jersey con un búho en el centro-.

– ¿Vais a ensayar? - preguntaba Hiram llegando hasta ellos-.

– No papi, vamos a hacer un trabajo de Historia ¿verdad Quinn? - la miraba tranquila-.

– Si, claro – no entendía el comportamiento de Rachel-.

– Muy bien, pues entonces os dejamos tranquilas, yo voy a hacer la cena – decía Leroy- Quinn ¿quieres quedarte a cenar?

– Pues...- fue interrumpida-.

– Si, se quedará – Rachel sonreía-.

– Muy bien, yo llamaré a Judy para que venga también – decía Hiram- subid a hacer el trabajo entonces-.

Rachel les dio un beso a sus padres y subió con Quinn a su habitación. Las dos chicas entraron, Quinn se sentó en la cama de Rachel mientras esta cerraba la puerta.

– Te has dado prisa en venir – su tono era amable-.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres Rachel?- la miraba mientras la más bajita se sentaba a su lado-.

– Dame un minuto Quinn – seguía pareciendo amable-.

El teléfono de la rubia comenzó a sonar, Quinn lo sacó de su bolso y miró la pantalla, era Santana.

– Tengo que cogerlo – se levantaba-.

– Lo sé – sonreía agarrándola del brazo y haciendo que se volviera a sentar- quiero que le digas lo que yo te diga.

– ¿Qué?

– O lo haces o ya sabes lo que haré – decía con una sonrisa pero siguiendo con su tono amable-.

– Está bien...- decía temerosa- Hola San – contestaba-.

– Quinn, te necesito, estoy mal, echo de menos a Britt y tenemos una conversación pendiente...- su tono era triste-.

– Dile que ahora no puedes verla porque estás en mi casa- susurraba al oído de la rubia-.

– San... verás... es que estoy en casa de Rachel...- decía tristemente, sabía que a su amiga no le sentaría bien-.

– ¿Y qué haces ahí? Porque después de lo que me ha hecho no entiendo por qué estás ahí Quinn, a no ser que le estés partiendo la cara.

– Dile que estás follándome – seguía susurrando al oído de Quinn-.

– No pienso decirle eso Rachel – le decía mientras apartaba el móvil y lo tapaba para que la latina no oyera nada-.

– Hazlo – le ordenaba-.

Quinn miraba a los ojos de Rachel, tenía que hacerlo, sabía que iba en serio lo de ir a ver a Santana y hacerle daño y no iba a permitir eso, aunque tendría que hacerle daño a Santana de igual forma. Acercó su móvil a su oído.

– Santana me... - sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas, no quería hacerle eso a su amiga-.

– Díselo Quinn – Rachel cambió su tono de voz a uno más duro mientras le agarraba con una mano la nuca-.

– Me estoy... me estoy follando a Rachel.

– ¿Qué?! Quinn dime que es una jodida broma!

– ¿Tú qué crees Santana? – Rachel contestaba para después colgar-.

Santana se quedó mirando el teléfono mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, apretó su móvil y lo lanzó contra la pared.

– Te odio!- le gritó a Quinn comenzando a llorar-.

Rachel se levantó para dejar el móvil de la rubia en su escritorio. Quinn bajó la cabeza derramando unas lágrimas, Rachel se acercó a ella, se puso en cuclillas para quedar a su altura y le acarició la mejilla.

– Lo has hecho muy bien Quinn – sonreía-.

– No me toques – le apartaba con fuerza la mano, pero Rachel le agarró la suya-.

– No te atrevas a apartarme la mano Quinn – se levantaba mientras se miraban a los ojos- ¿Me oyes?! - alzaba un poco la voz- harás todo lo que yo te diga que hagas- la soltaba y volviendo a sonreír se sentaba a su lado – ya sabes lo que pasará si no me obedeces ¿verdad?

– Deja de repetírmelo! - subía el tono- ya he hecho lo que me has pedido, ¿qué más quieres?

– No seas impaciente – jugaba con un mechón de pelo de la rubia-.

– Rachel, no te entiendo -la miraba aún con alguna lágrima queriendo salir- tú no eres así.

– Oh vamos Quinn – sonreía mientras se levantaba y quedaba en frente de la rubia- sigo siendo Rachel, pero ahora disfruto de mí, de mi cuerpo de mis... poderes – se reía-.

– No Rachel – se levantaba- te equivocas, no eres la misma.

– Tienes razón, ahora soy especial – se acercaba a Quinn mientras se ponía seria-.

– No! antes eras especial, ni siquiera sabes que poderes tienes y ahora eres... alguien que busca hacer daño

– Ahora he aprendido a vivir, a hacer lo que quiero cuando yo quiero- empezaba a enfadarse y la rubia lo sabía-.

– ¿Vivir? ¿Vivir es alejar a todo el mundo de ti? - la miraba a los ojos-.

– Cállate! no te atrevas a darme lecciones! - gritaba-.

– No me voy a callar Rach...

No pudo acabar lo que estaba diciendo pues Rachel le había cogido del cuello y la empujaba contra uno de los armarios produciendo un gran ruido. A Quinn le empezaba a costar respirar pero Rachel no parecía tener intención de soltarla si no todo lo contrario, la rubia se fijó en que los ojos de la diva habían cambiado y eran mucho más oscuros al igual que había ocurrido en el gimnasio.

– ¿Rachel, va todo bien cariño? - decía Leroy al otro lado de la puerta-.

Rachel soltó a Quinn haciendo que cayera de rodillas intentando respirar.

– Si papá, le iba a enseñar a Quinn un libro que tenía en el armario y se me cayó, no pasa nada – su tono era dulce-.

– Vale cariño – Leroy se marchaba-.

– No querrás que te haga daño ¿verdad Quinn? - le ayudaba a levantarse, la rubia negaba con la cabeza- pues no me desobedezcas.

Rachel sentó a Quinn en la cama cuando el móvil de la rubia volvía a sonar, la diva se acercó y se lo entregó a Quinn.

– Es tu mami – sonreía-.

– ¿Si? - decía temblando, lo que había pasado, realmente le había asustado pero quería aparentar tranquilidad-.

– Quinnie llegaré en veinte minutos a casa de los Berry, ¿qué tal?, por cierto he pasado por el herbolario y te he comprado unos frascos de cristal muy monos – decía alegre-.

– Vale – decía cortante, algo que Judy notó-.

– ¿Va todo bien cariño?

– Aja...- la más bajita estaba distraída mirándose al espejo-.

– ¿Estas con Rachel no?

– Si...

– ¿Sola?

– Si... más o menos…- Rachel se fue al baño- mamá no está nada bien – susurraba, la diva salía del baño-.

– ¿Te ha hecho algo cariño? - sonaba preocupada-.

– No mamá – miraba a Rachel que le estaba mirando-.

– Creo que se lo contaré a Hiram y Leroy, esto no puede seguir sin que ellos lo sepan, llegaré enseguida cielo, hasta luego- colgaba-.

– Vas a tener que quitarle esa estúpida idea de la cabeza a Judy Quinnie – se acercaba a ella- o le pasará algo malo- se sentaba a su lado- y no quieres que le pase nada a tu mamá ¿a qué no?

– No... no le harías nada ¿verdad Rachel? - tenía miedo-.

– Ya sabes cuál es nuestro trato Quinn, cúmplelo y no pasará nada – le acariciaba la espalda-.

Después de unos minutos Rachel había bajado junto con la rubia para ayudar a sus padres a preparar la cena y poner la mesa. A los pocos minutos el timbre sonó y Rachel fue a abrir la puerta, Judy la saludó fríamente pero la diva le dio un abrazo y un beso mientras le sonreía y la invitaba a pasar amablemente algo que no le pareció muy lógico a la madre de la animadora. Cuando Quinn se acercó para saludar a Judy, Rachel se marchó lanzándole una dura mirada a la rubia.

- Hola mamá- la abrazaba-.

- Hola cariño – seguía a Rachel con la mirada mientras se iba sin entender aún su comportamiento-.

- Hola Judy – Hiram y Leroy se acercaban sonrientes- ya está la cena lista, ¿pasamos?

- Claro – sonreía-.

La cena transcurría más o menos tranquila, Judy, Hiram y Leroy mantenían una conversación muy amena al lado izquierdo de la mesa mientras Rachel, en frente de Quinn, no le quitaba ojo a la rubia. La animadora tendría que evitar a toda costa que su madre les dijera a los padres de Rachel lo que estaba ocurriendo. El postre llegó, Judy, Quinn e Hiram se quedaron en la mesa, la rubia se acercó a su madre.

- Mamá, no les digas nada a los padres de Rachel, lo tengo todo controlado, te lo prometo – le decía al oído antes de irse a la cocina-.

Judy siguió a su hija con la mirada, no comprendía muy bien por qué Quinn le había dicho eso, pero decidió esperar y no decir nada.

- ¿Puedo ayudar? – decía llegando a la cocina-.

- Claro Quinn – decía Leroy- coge ese plato de allí- señalaba mientras salía dejando a la rubia y a Rachel solas-.

- Ya está – decía Quinn-.

- Muy bien Quinnie – sonreía mientras ambas salían de la cocina-.

El resto de la velada fue tranquila, Quinn seguía nerviosa mirando de vez en cuando a Rachel que a veces tomaba parte en la conversación que mantenían sus padres y Judy pero siempre controlando a la animadora.

Cuando Quinn llegó a casa con su madre, esta quería preguntarle el por qué la negativa de decirles la verdad a Hiram y Leroy pero la rubia no le dejó tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya estaba subiendo las escaleras y entrando en su cuarto. Quinn cerró la puerta y al hacerlo resopló mientras se apoyaba en la misma; miraba su habitación, las fotos que tenía y se detuvo en una de ellas en la que aparecía junto a Santana, entonces empezó a pensar en la latina, sabía que le había hecho daño y sabía que su reacción no sería buena; también había traicionado, en cierto modo, a Brittany, aunque ella aún no lo supiera.

Al mismo tiempo Rachel se encontraba hablando con Finn.

- Pero ¿por qué?

- ¿Finn no entiendes que no quiero seguir contigo y ya?- estaba un poco molesta-.

- Pero si estábamos muy bien – sonaba desesperado-.

- No, tú estarías bien, yo no

- Rachel por favor…

La rubia seguía sumida en sus pensamientos cuando el móvil comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo provocando que diese un pequeño salto, Quinn miró la pantalla, era un mensaje, de Rachel.

_"Mañana quiero que vengas a buscarme y me lleves al instituto –R"_

_"Está bien- Q"_

_"Pero eso no es todo, quiero que lleguemos cogidas de la mano – R"_

_"No te entiendo, además ¿qué pasa con Finn? Creo que, además de parecerle extraño, se molestará –Q"_

_"Ya no le tengo por qué importar, he cortado con el rubita, asique harás eso ¿de acuerdo? –R"_

_"Vale –Q"_

_"Te veo entonces, ah! Se me olvidaba decirte que el sábado tenemos algo que hacer, buenas noches Quinnie –R"_

Quinn leyó este último mensaje y dejó su móvil en la mesa para luego empezar a cambiarse. Definitivamente Rachel no era la misma, la diva jamás cortaría con Finn. Si quería llegar de la mano mañana seguramente sería para enfurecer más a Santana y hacerle mas daño a Brittany; no quería eso pero tendría que hacerlo, Rachel le había amenazado con hacerle algo a su madre, y no quería enfadarla, no del todo, aún. Quinn quería seguir probando a Rachel, para ver hasta donde sería capaz de llegar. ¿Qué planes tendría para ella el sábado? Quinn se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos.

La rubia oyó un ruido y abrió los ojos, había alguien delante de su cama, una mujer.

- ¿Quién eres? –decía mientras se esforzaba por intentar ver de quien se trataba-.

- Quinn – su voz era conocida para la rubia, hablaba casi en un susurro- tienes que hacer algo Quinn.

- ¿Hacer? – seguía esforzándose por distinguir esa silueta de mujer estaba claro que conocía esa voz-.

- Si no consigues arreglarlo…- la voz de aquella mujer parecía que se alejaba-.

- ¿Cómo? Dime ¿Cómo? – intentaba levantarse pero no podía, la rubia estaba nerviosa-.

- Sólo piensa Quinn… el vínculo…

La rubia abrió los ojos de repente al escuchar el ruido del despertador, todo había sido un sueño, pero tan real. Sabía que conocía esa voz pero no se daba cuenta de quien era por más que pensaba, ¿tendría algún significado ese sueño?

Quinn se levantó y empezó a prepararse mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior y en ese extraño sueño que había tenido. La rubia se puso su uniforme, cogió su mochila y bajó las escaleras. Agradeció que su madre no se encontrara en la casa porque no quería hablar con nadie, antes de salir por la puerta cogió aire y lo soltó fuertemente. Cuando llegó con su coche a la casa de los Berry, Rachel la estaba esperando, la rubia se tomó un instante para ver lo que se había puesto esta vez la diva y para su asombro no era tan escandaloso como los días anteriores. Rachel llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros largos y una camiseta de manga corta negra. La más bajita se acercó y entró en el coche con esa sonrisa que ponía últimamente y que tanto inquietaba a la rubia.

- Buenos días Quinn – la miraba de arriba abajo-.

- Hola Rachel – a la rubia le incomodaban los ojos de la diva-.

Por el camino hasta el instituto ninguna de las dos dijo nada, Quinn se limitaba a conducir y Rachel miraba unas partituras, algo habitual en ella; la rubia miró de reojo a la más bajita, le parecía tan normal, como si no pasara nada, Rachel estaba allí, en el asiento de al lado mirando canciones, estaba concentrada.

Cuando llegaron al aparcamiento del instituto la rubia apagó el motor mientras veía como Rachel guardaba las partituras en su carpeta y salía del coche, Quinn suspiró, cogió su mochila del asiento trasero y salió.

- Bueno - las dos comenzaron a andar- se te olvida algo Quinn ¿no crees?

- ¿Eh? – la miraba mientras Rachel subía una de sus manos- oh… lo siento.

Quinn agarró la mano de Rachel y justo en ese instante a la diva le recorrió un escalofrío que pasó desapercibido para la rubia. Iban caminando y la gente se les quedaba mirando, Quinn no se sentía muy incómoda y Rachel se limitaba a sonreír y levantar la cabeza. Cuando llegaron a su pasillo se soltaron pues cada una tenía que acercarse a su taquilla. Cuando la rubia estaba guardando unos libros Santana le cerró la puerta fuertemente y afortunadamente Quinn quitó la mano a tiempo.

- ¿Me puedes explicar qué es esta mierda Quinn?!- gritaba-.

Santana llevaba el traje de las animadoras, pero iba con el pelo suelto y algo despeinado, la latina tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos y unas grandes ojeras.

- San…tranquilízate por favor

- ¡No me da la gana! ¡explícame!- Santana empujó a Quinn haciendo que esta chocara con las taquillas- ¡explícamelo porque no lo entiendo!

- Santana no es el lugar y el momento, te prometo que tengo una explicación, no es lo que tú piensas.

- ¡¿No es lo qué yo pienso?! – la empujaba de nuevo- ¡lo oí Quinn! ¡Tú me lo dijiste!

- Santana

- Ya estoy Quinnie – Rachel llegaba interrumpiendo a la rubia y dándole un beso en la mejilla a la vez que se agarraba a su brazo- ¿Qué tal Santana?

Santana no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, tenía ganas de llorar de matar a Rachel y a Quinn, sentía rabia. Quinn quería explicarle lo que realmente pasaba, pero no podía. De repente la morena alzó su mano y abofeteó fuertemente a la rubia.

- Te odio – Santana se fue corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos-.

- Rachel…- Quinn quería llorar- haré lo que tu me pidas pero no me obligues a seguir haciéndole daño ni a ella ni a Brittany – comenzaban a andar hacia su clase-.

Brittany vio Santana correr y meterse en el baño asique decidió seguirla, cuando iba a entrar, un grupo de chicas salían hablando entre ellas e insultando a la latina, Brittany sonrió de lado pues sabía que Santana las había echado de allí, igualmente entró. La morena se encontraba dando vueltas en el baño, gritando y no se había percatado de la llegada de Brittany.

- ¡Te odio, te odio te odioooo!

- ¿Me odias? – la rubia se apoyó en uno de los lavabos-.

- ¿Qué? – se daba la vuelta- ¿Britt? – se secaba un poco las lágrimas- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Te vi pasar ¿qué te pasa?

- Nada, estoy bien – se acercaba a uno de los lavabos contiguos y se mojaba la cara-.

- Y ¿te pones así por nada? – seguía mirándola-.

- Es sólo que… ya no sé lo que está pasando conmigo ni con Quinn – bajaba la cabeza mientras se apoyaba en el lavabo-.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho? – se acercaba un poco-.

- ¿Que qué me ha hecho? – la miraba- se ha acostado con Berry.

- ¿Qué? No lo creo San – sonreía-.

- Si Britt, lo he oído de su boca

- ¿Sabes? He estado dándole vueltas a una cosa… - volvía a apoyarse en el lavabo en el que estaba antes-.

- ¿A qué? – la miraba-.

Brittany se acercó a Santana, cogió la cara de la morena y acercó sus labios a su boca. Santana abrió los ojos, la rubia la estaba besando después de lo que había pasado, no se lo llegaba a creer pero cerró los ojos para disfrutar de aquel beso. Cuando Brittany introdujo la lengua en su boca, Santana gimió y la rubia sonrió un poco separándose de ella.

- Me has hecho daño acostándote con Rachel pero – ambas se miraban-.

- Si, pero Britt – le cogía la mano interrumpiéndola- te juro que no he sentido nunca nada por ella y yo no sabía lo que hacia.

- Lo sé – sonreía- la latina se lanzaba a los brazos de Brittany- pero quiero que pienses en si realmente Quinn sería capaz de hacer lo que te ha dicho que ha hecho si supuestamente tú no sabías lo que hacías.

- No sé Britt…- miraba a la rubia- oye, ¿por qué has dicho que lo sabías?

- San, como has podido comprobar… las cosas no son lo que parecen… - sonreía-.

Brittany salió del baño dejando a una confusa Santana dentro, ¿las coas no son lo que parecen? ¿esto tendría que ver con el secreto de la rubia?, pero ¿Rachel tendría que ver algo con la magia? pensaba la latina ¿Brittany sabía del secreto de Quinn?, todas esas preguntas pasaban casi a la vez por la cabeza de Santana.

En clase de geografía Rachel se había sentado al lado de Quinn. La rubia vio llegar a Brittany y Santana riéndose por lo que supuso que habían hablado, la latina pasó a su lado y le sonrió algo que desconcertó a la animadora.

La clase había empezado y Quinn observaba a Rachel de reojo, estaba concentrada en tomar apuntes, respondía alguna pregunta, es decir, lo que siempre hacía; ¿cómo era posible que luego cambiara tanto? El día estaba apunto de acabar y Rachel casi no se había dirigido a Quinn se había limitado a ir con ella de la mano. Cuando la rubia estaba apunto de arrancar el coche, Rachel entró en el.

- ¿Pensabas irte sin mi? – decía mientras colocaba sus libros en el asiento trasero-.

- No me habías dicho nada de esperarte a la salida – se ponía en marcha- ¿a casa verdad?

- Si – sonreía-.

En el trayecto Rachel no dijo nada se limitó a mirar a la rubia, no podía evitarlo sentía una necesidad inexplicable de mirarla. Miraba sus ojos, sus manos apoyadas en el volante, sus piernas, le encantaban las piernas de la rubia, lo bien que le quedaba el uniforme de las animadoras y de repente sonrió pero borró la mueca rápidamente, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿por qué sonreía?

Cuando Quinn dejó a Rachel en casa, esta sólo se limitó a decirle adiós, después la rubia se dirigió a su casa. Su madre le había dejado una nota en casa diciéndole que tenía que ir a ver a unos amigos y luego tenía que hacer unas compras, cosa que Quinn agradeció. La rubia se duchó antes de comer algo, se sentó a ver un poco la tele y cuando ya se hacía de noche bajó al sótano a ordenarlo un poco. Cuando Judy llegó a casa vio a Quinn subir las escaleras, pero la rubia bajó para saludar a su madre y darle un beso, momento que Judy aprovechó para hablar con ella. Quinn le explicó que lo que quería era probar a Rachel, saber hasta donde podía llegar para así encontrar una solución. Después de esa conversación Quinn subió a su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama. De repente se dio cuenta de que Rachel le había dicho que le haría pagar lo que en el pasado le había hecho, asique tendría que estar más alerta aún.

Al día siguiente Quinn se dirigió al instituto pero en todo el día Rachel no apareció, y lo mismo pasó los días siguientes. La rubia se preocupaba porque era muy extraño, le dejó mensajes pero la diva no los contestaba. El viernes Quinn decidió ir a casa de los Berry. Cuando llegó Hiram le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, la rubia le preguntó por Rachel pero él le respondió que se había ido a andar en bici pues estaba bastante estresada por los exámenes. Quinn no lo entendía, Rachel no estaba yendo a clase, pero entonces ¿A dónde iba? La rubia decidió esperar dentro de su coche en frente de la casa de los Berry hasta que llegara Rachel.

Eran casi las doce de la noche y Rachel no aparecía, Quinn decidió llamar a su madre y decirle que no la esperara despierta porque había quedado con los chicos del Glee Club. Cuando la rubia colgó el teléfono casi se muere del susto al ver a Rachel en el asiento del copiloto mirándola. Rachel iba completamente vestida de negro.

* * *

**Hoy os dejo un cap más largo de lo normal porque no sabía por donde cortar jaja.**

**Espero vuestros comentarios y que os siga gustando por supuesto. :)**


	9. Atracción

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. **

* * *

- ¿Qué haces aquí Quinn?

- Yo… bueno… estaba esperándote

- Aja… y puedo saber el por qué – Rachel estaba completamente seria mirándola-.

- Bueno estaba preocupada, no has aparecido por clase y te he dejado mensajes que no has respondido – estaba un poco nerviosa, había algo distinto en Rachel-.

- No necesito que te preocupes por mi Quinn, además te dije que hicieras lo que yo te ordenara y no te he dicho que me esperes delante de mi casa ¿verdad? – levantaba un poco la voz-.

- No, pero estaba preocupada, he hablado con tus padres y piensan que vas al instituto, ¿dónde vas realmente Rachel?

- No tengo por qué decirte a donde voy ¿te enteras? – gritaba-.

- Rachel ¿qué te pas…

- Arranca! – decía chillando-.

- ¿Qué?

- Arranca te digo!

El coche se puso sólo en marcha, Quinn estaba empezando a asustarse de verdad, estaba segura de que el coche lo había arrancado Rachel, ¿cómo era posible? La rubia hacia caso a las indicaciones de la diva, se estaban adentrando en una especie de bosque sólo se veía lo que las luces del coche alumbraban. Siguieron por unos minutos hasta que Quinn pudo divisar una especie de cabaña, Rachel la mandó aparcar y bajarse del coche.

Ambas entraron, no se veía nada hasta que la más bajita encendió unas velas. La cabaña era pequeña, de madera. Tenía una pequeña ventana, una cama de matrimonio, un pequeño armario y un escritorio con una silla de madera. Rachel cogió la silla y la puso en frente de la cama.

- Siéntate aquí – ordenó-.

Quinn obedeció, Rachel se quitó la chaqueta negra que llevaba dejando ver una camiseta de manga corta también negra y la dejó encima de la cama, para después sentarse en ella delante de la rubia.

- Te dije que el sábado, es decir, mañana, tú y yo teníamos algo que hacer ¿verdad? – preguntaba totalmente seria-.

- Si

- Vale quiero preguntarte algo – la rubia asentía- ¿de verdad quieres saber lo que he estado haciendo?

- Si – estaba nerviosa pero no quería que Rache lo supiera, el móvil de Quinn comenzó a sonar-.

- No lo cojas – Quinn apartó la mano del bolsillo- he ido a ver a un amigo tuyo

- ¿A quién? – el teléfono dejó de sonar-.

- Dime – Rachel se levantaba y comenzaba a andar por la cabaña- ¿qué sabes realmente de Matt? – el teléfono de la rubia volvía a sonar- dámelo! – Quinn le entregaba el teléfono y Rachel lo apagaba- contesta!

- Bueno… es… es un amigo de mi madre, bueno de la familia, es un buen hombre… me ha ayudado siempre que lo he necesitado…

- ¿Eso es lo único que sabes? – preguntaba sería mientras seguía andando alrededor de Quinn-.

- Si Rachel…¿qué tendría que saber?

- Ese hombre, ese estúpido hombre, ¡mató a mi madre! – decía detrás de la rubia – y le he hecho pagar por ello Quinn – le decía acercándose por detrás al oído mientras esbozaba una sonrisa-.

Quinn no podía creerse lo que Rachel le estaba diciendo, ¿cómo era posible que Matt hubiera hecho eso? Él era un hombre bueno, bien es cierto que no sabía nada de su pasado, pero no le creía capaz de matar a alguien.

- ¿Por qué Matt mataría a tu madre? – estaba asustada-.

- Mi madre y Matt salían juntos pero ella comenzó a ser mucho más fuerte que él, y parece ser que no podía soportarlo – se puso en frente de la rubia-.

- Rachel…creo que te equivocas

- No!, no me equivoco! – se sentaba encima de la rubia- mi madre comenzó a ser más poderosa que él en cuanto empezó a practicar magia negra.

- Matt no haría nada así si no tuviese una buena razón.

- Quinn – la agarraba del pelo- estás empezando a enfadarme… aun así tu querido amigo no volverá a hacer daño con sus manos a partir de mañana, si le quedan fuerzas claro – sonreía-.

- Rachel…¿qué has hecho?

- Querías saber dónde había estado ¿verdad? – le soltaba mientras se miraban- ya te lo he dicho, le he hecho una pequeña visita, mañana me acompañarás a verle y harás algo por mi.

Santana y Brittany estaban en casa de la rubia, habían quedado para hablar y la latina confirmó la sospecha de que Brittany sabía el secreto de Quinn, no sabía cómo, pero Brittany se había dado cuenta. La latina era la décima vez que llamaba a la rubia bajo la atenta mirada de Brittany.

- Nada… no lo coge Britt…- se sentaba en la cama a su lado- ¿estás segura de que eran ellas?

- Si San… vi a Quinn y Rachel hablar en el coche de Quinn y ella no parecía tener muy buena cara y después se fueron…

- Me preocupa Quinn… no sé por qué Britt pero creo que algo pasa…

En la cabaña, Quinn seguía sentada en la silla de madera dándole vueltas a todo lo que Rachel le había dicho mientras la diva estaba mirando por la ventana, hacía rato que no le decía nada a la animadora.

- Rachel…¿has practicado magia negra? – la más bajita se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la rubia quedando delante de ella-.

- ¿Y qué si lo hubiera hecho?

- Dios Rachel… no… no puedes…

- ¡¿No puedo?! – sonaba desafiante- ¡¿Quién me lo impide?! Seré tan fuerte o incluso más que mi madre! Y…- cogía a Quinn del brazo levantándola- tú no me lo vas a impedir – la empujaba haciendo que Quinn cayera en la cama-.

- Rachel… por favor … no puedes practicar ese tipo de magia, no estás preparada y aunque tuvieras experiencia con la magia – se incorporaba- nadie en su sano juicio…

- Cállate!- ordenaba mientras se acercaba a la rubia-.

Quinn estaba sentada en la cama pero iba retrocediendo al ver que Rachel se acercaba a ella, se alejó hasta chocar con el respaldo de la cama a lo que Rachel respondió con una sonrisa, se acercó a la rubia y se sentó a horcajadas encima de ella.

- ¿Crees que no soy capaz de controlarla? – decía mirando a una asustada Quinn-.

- Nadie puede

- Yo si – sonreía mientras cogía ambas manos de la rubia y las ponía por encima de su cabeza sujetándolas con fuerza- ¿quieres que te lo demuestre?

- No – intentaba soltarse-.

- Oh vamos Quinn…- cogía los brazos de la rubia con una mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba su cuello -.

Al sentir la mano de Rachel, la rubia no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente. A la diva se le borró la sonrisa de la cara y viendo la reacción de Quinn bajó su mano acariciando el pecho de la animadora y siguió bajando hasta llegar a su vientre. La rubia no podía ni quería abrir lo ojos, sabía lo que estaba pasando con Rachel, sentía miedo, pero a la vez le gustaban las caricias de la diva, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Rachel volvió a sujetar los brazos de la rubia con ambas manos a la vez que se acercaba a su boca.

- ¿Estás segura de que es por aquí Britt? – se esforzaba por ver el camino con la poca luz que le ofrecían los faros del coche-.

- Eso es lo que nos ha dicho la señora… - hacía lo mismo que Santana-.

- Esa señora tenía más arrugas que una pasa… ¿cuántos años tendría? Además casi no sabía ni donde estaba sin contar con que era medio sorda…

- Las pasas están buenas… a Lord Tubbington le gustan – sonreía-.

- ¿Qué?

Rachel se acercaba cada vez más a la boca de la rubia, estaba rozando sus labios.

- Rachel…- susurró Quinn, Rachel estaba demasiado cerca y la rubia sentía que esa situación se le iba de las manos, algo que no comprendía-.

- Déjame besarte – susurraba también-.

- No... – decía en el mismo tono-.

- Quinn – apretaba sus manos mientras seguía susurrándole aun rozándole los labios- quiero besarte.

Santana y Brittany seguían por aquel oscuro camino entre los árboles hasta que la rubia vio el coche de Quinn en frente de una cabaña en la que parecía que había luz. Las dos animadoras se bajaron corriendo del coche y picaron a la puerta pero no obtuvieron respuesta.

Dentro Rachel estaba apunto de besar a la rubia cuando oyó los golpes y tapando la boca de Quinn le dijo que no hiciera ningún ruido, le mandó incorporarse y sentarse en la cama mientras ella abría.

- Hey chicas! ¿qué hacéis aquí? – les decía sonriendo mientras las invitaba a pasar haciendo un gesto con la mano-.

Santana entró primero lanzándole una mirada de odio a Rachel y Brittany la siguió; vieron a Quinn sentada en la cama un poco desconcertada, la latina se acercó y se sentó a su lado mientras Brittany se quedaba de pie al lado de la puerta mirando hacia la diva.

- Vinimos a buscar a Quinn ¿verdad San?

- Si, ¿no te acordabas de que habíamos quedado rubita? – se dirigía a Quinn-.

- ¿Eh? – la animadora miró a la latina que levantaba una de sus cejas- si, claro! Perdona San…

- Pero ¿cómo sabíais donde estábamos? – Rachel se sentaba en la silla de madera mirando a Brittany-.

- Pues verás… - comenzaba la rubia- os seguimos… pensando que Quinn no tardaría mucho esperamos fuera y como se retrasaba… Santana decidió llamarla… pero como no cogía el teléfono y luego se apagó, pensamos que…lo tendría en silencio y que se le hubiese agotado la batería, por eso decidimos picar.

- Aja… ya… bueno – se levantaba y cogía su chaqueta negra- entonces nos vamos ya…-sonreía-.

Rachel abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Brittany y Santana, después salió ella, Quinn fue la última en salir pues tenía que recoger su chaqueta y su teléfono.

- San – decía Brittany- ¿por qué no te vas a tu casa y nos esperas? Yo iré con Quinn en su coche a llevar a Rachel y después vamos para tu casa.

- Vale Britt – sonreía la latina-.

Las cuatro chicas se alejaron de la cabaña, Santana se dirigió a su casa. Quinn iba callada conduciendo, no paraba de pensar en lo que había pasado, en lo extraño de la situación, en lo que Rachel le había dicho sobre Matt, en lo que la diva tenía pensado hacer, en el deseo que tuvo de besar a Rachel y en el miedo que sentía a la vez.

Rachel iba a su lado pensando también en por qué había reaccionado de esa forma con la rubia, no estaba dispuesta a que le volviera a ocurrir, le gustaba provocar a Quinn sentía una necesidad imperiosa de hacerlo pero nada más, sólo provocación; iba a cumplir lo que se había propuesto respecto a Matt y respecto a su vida, quería ser como su madre, llegar a concentrar tanto poder como lo había hecho ella y hacer daño a Quinn.

Brittany iba en el asiento trasero observando a ambas chicas, sabía que algo malo pasaba pero esperaría a estar a solas con la rubia para preguntarle.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a casa de los Berry, Rachel se despidió amablemente y salió del coche.

- Britt, espera aquí – la rubia apagaba el motor y se bajaba rápidamente- Rachel! – la alcanzaba justo antes de que abriera la puerta-.

- ¿Qué quieres rubita? – se daba la vuelta para mirarla-.

- ¿Cómo supiste lo de tu madre, Matt te lo dijo?

- Mañana… mañana cuando vayamos a ver a tu querido amigo Matt te lo explicaré – entraba en su casa-.

* * *

**Sé que no es mucho, el viernes subiré algo más largo.**

**Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo.**

**Espero que os siga gustando.**

**Un saludo!**


	10. Vamos a jugar Quinn

**NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

La rubia aún desconcertada se dirigió al coche mientras sacaba de su bolsillo el teléfono y lo encendía a la vez que entraba en el coche. Brittany se había cambiado al asiento del copiloto y la miraba, la rubia no arrancaba, estaba mirando al frente pero no arrancaba.

- Quinn – pasaba la mano por delante de la cara de la rubia- ¿Quinn?

- ¿Qué? – miraba a la animadora- perdona Britt… te llevo a casa de San

- No, nos vamos las dos a casa de San, tenemos que hablar contigo – Quinn ponía el coche en marcha-.

- No me apetece hablar Britt… hoy no…

- Pues vas a hablar.

Quinn no dijo nada más, sabía que no podía negarse. En el viaje hacia la casa de la latina, Brittany no apartaba la mirada de una Quinn que si no fuera porque giraba el volante y cambiaba de marcha parecía petrificada, sus ojos casi no parpadeaban y su cara era inexpresiva. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a casa de Santana que las estaba esperando en la puerta con una taza en la mano. Quinn esperó a que la rubia saliera del coche para, antes de cerrarlo, dar un gran suspiro. La capitana de las animadoras llegó hasta la altura de Brittany y Santana, y casi obviando la presencia de ambas entró en la casa dirigiéndose al salón para sentarse, acto que la latina y la rubia repitieron.

- Quinn…- se sentaba a un lado de la rubia mientras Brittany hacía lo mismo al otro lado- quiero que nos cuentes todo… sabemos que algo pasa… quizá no lo entendamos muy bien… pero queremos saberlo

En el otro lado del vecindario, Rachel, habiéndoles dado las buenas noches a sus padres con su sonrisa de niña buena, subía las escaleras hacia su habitación. Cuando entró se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en su armario. Acto seguido se dirigió al baño y comenzó a llenar la bañera con agua muy caliente. Volvió al armario y sacó su pijama para después entrar de nuevo en el baño. Cerró el grifo, se acercó hacia el espejo y quedó mirándose, comenzó a quitarse la camiseta y los pantalones, luego hizo lo mismo con la ropa interior, todo sin apartar los ojos del espejo. Empezó a recorrer cada centímetro de su cara con la mirada, después sus ojos se dirigieron a su cuello para acabar en su pecho, luego volvió a levantar la vista y sonrió con malicia.

- Vamos a jugar.

La más bajita se metió en la bañera, le encantaba sentir el agua casi hirviendo en su piel, se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

- Por eso actuaba así, no quería que os hiciera ningún daño, no sé que le pasa realmente o hasta donde le afecta,…- explicaba Quinn- y por eso necesito saberlo, necesito hacer todo lo que ella me diga y si puedo… intentar enfadarla.

- Pero Quinn… eso es una locura…

- No lo es –decía Brittany completamente seria- tiene razón.

- ¿Qué?! Claro que lo es Britt! Rachel es peligrosa ahora…no puedo creer que esté diciendo esto.

- No Santana… entiéndelo si Quinn quiere ayudar a Rachel tiene que saber lo que puede hacer, cuales son sus poderes…

- Pero, te seguirá haciendo daño Quinn

- No lo hará – volvió a decir seria la rubia-.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes que no lo hará? – decía Santana-.

- Si Britt… ni yo estoy segura, ya os he contado como reaccionó en el gimnasio y en su casa, es capaz de hacerlo de nuevo –las dos animadoras miraban atentas a Brittany-.

- Me refiero a algo serio!

Rachel comenzaba a acariciar su pierna con una de las manos mientras que con la otra acariciaba su boca, la respiración comenzaba a ser más profunda y rápida. Llegó hacia su muslo y siguió subiendo hasta acercarse a su sexo, lo que le produjo un cosquilleo y le hizo volver a sonreír con malicia. La otra mano bajó hacia su cuello acariciándolo brevemente y siguió el camino hasta su pecho comenzando a acariciarse, siguió bajando hasta llegar a la barriga donde clavó sus uñas provocando en ella un gemido que tuvo que controlar mordiéndose el labio inferior. Su otra mano jugaba por su pubis lo que provocaba el movimiento de sus caderas. Cuando no pudo aguantarse más introdujo sus dedos dentro de ella mordiéndose aún mas el labio para aguantar sus gemidos, tuvo que agarrarse con la otra mano a la bañera. Su respiración aumentaba cada vez más, abría y cerraba los ojos que se habían vuelto completamente negros mientras el ritmo de la cintura iba creciendo.

- ¿Soy la única que atiende a lo que dice Quinn? – miraba a Santana- y, ¿soy la única que realmente intenta entender lo que dices? – se dirigía a la rubia- porque creo que ni tú entiendes lo que te dicen Quinn…

- No entiendo…- Santana comenzó a reírse tras la respuesta de la rubia lo que le provocó la risa también a Quinn-.

- Ahora en serio Britt – decía la latina- ¿qué quieres decir?

- Pues que Rachel no te hará nada – miraba a Quinn- por el vínculo que tenéis ambas.

- Santana, ¿me puedes traer agua?- decía Quinn quitándose la chaqueta- que calor hace…

- ¿Calor? –decía la latina yendo a por el vaso-.

- ¿Hola? – Brittany se levantaba-.

- Perdón Britt – cerraba los ojos- es que me acaba de entrar mucho calor, pero si te estoy escuchando, sigue – la rubia carraspeaba-.

- Quinn… dijiste que tu madre te habló de la maldición pero también de un vínculo que ambas teníais.

- El vínculo – la rubia recordó el sueño que había tenido y aquella extraña pero conocida voz, mientras cogía el vaso que le daba Santana y se lo bebió de un trago para asombro de las otras dos animadoras- pero la maldición y el vínculo es lo mismo – se removía en el sofá-.

- Dios no Quinn, son cosas distintas! Entérate!

- ¿Cosas distintas? – decía Santana-.

- Hmmm…- Quinn gemía levemente, al darse cuenta y ante la mirada atónita de la rubia y la latina, volvió a carraspear- ¿cosas distintas?

- Si Quinn, el vínculo es algo más que una simple amistad, tu madre te lo ha dejado ver, puede que Rachel y tú sintáis algo más la una hacia la otra.

- ¿Qué? – dijeron a la vez la rubia y la latina-.

- De verdad… pensé que erais más listas – Brittany sonreía mientras Santana levantaba una ceja-.

- Y tú… ¿cómo puedes saber todo eso?- decía una extrañada Quinn-.

- Las cosas no son lo que parecen- susurró la latina-.

- ¿Qué? – dijo una cada vez más acalorada Quinn-.

- Tienes razón San- sonreía Brittany- las cosas no son lo que parecen

- Necesito ir al baño – Quinn se levantó y fue rápido hacia el baño-.

Rachel se movía cada vez más rápido y se agarraba con más fuerza a la bañera, era como si estuviera con ella, como si la acariciase, la besase, como si la mano de la rubia estuviera dentro de la diva haciéndola enloquecer. Rachel no aguantaba mucho más.

Quinn llegó rápidamente al baño y cerró la puerta, se miró al espejo, estaba roja y tenía mucho calor, las piernas le comenzaron a temblar lo que provocó que se agarrara al lavabo.

La diva movió sus dedos más rápido aún para llegar al éxtasis, dejando escapar algún sonoro gemido. En el mismo instante Quinn cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un pequeño gemido.

- Quinn…- susurró Rachel con su malvada sonrisa-.

Santana y Brittany habían seguido a Quinn hasta el baño y escucharon el gemido de la rubia, ambas se miraron y decidieron picar.

- ¿Quinnie? – decía Santana- ¿estas bien?

- Si, si – contestaba abriendo la puerta- no… no sé que me ha pasado –decía nerviosa mientras las tres se dirigían de nuevo al salón-.

Rachel había acabado su baño y ya estaba cambiada para acostarse cuando Hiram entró en su habitación con el frasco que contenía la poción azul, le tendió una cuchara a su hija y esperó a que se la tomara, la diva así lo hizo pues sabía que ya no le haría ningún efecto; acto seguido, con una gran sonrisa le dio un beso a su padre deseándole buenas noches. Justo antes de apagar la luz, Rachel cogió su teléfono y llamó a la rubia. Antes de contestar al teléfono la rubia mandó estar en silencio a Santana y Brittany.

- Hola – contestó tranquilamente-.

- Hola rubita, ¿cómo estás? – sonreía-.

- Bien, me iba a acostar ahora

- Ya… oye, ¿tienes calor?

- ¿Qué? – abría los ojos-.

- Si… espero que te haya gustado – respondía Rachel para luego comenzar a reírse, lo que provocó que Quinn se pusiera completamente roja- por cierto, pon el manos libres por favor.

- ¿Qué? ¿pa… para qué?

- Quiero saludar a Britt y San – la rubia enmudeció- ¿piensas que soy tonta rubita?

- No… no para nada, un… un momento – apartó el móvil y lo puso en manos libres mientras Santana la miraba extrañada y Brittany se alejaba un poco- ya está Rachel – decía mientras apoyaba el teléfono en la mesa-.

- Hola San, hola Britt

- Hola – respondían a la vez-.

- ¿Estáis haciendo una fiesta pijama sin mí? – fingía estar triste- que malas sois, podríais haberme invitado.

- No eres bien recibida en mi casa – decía de repente la latina-.

- Oh por favor… - se reía- ¿seguro que no?- las tres animadoras se miraron- es igual… Quinn te llamaba para decirte que mañana me recojas al mediodía para ir a ver a tu amigo Matt –Brittany abrió los ojos-.

- Es… está bien – de repente Rachel colgó mientras las tres chicas miraban el teléfono-.

- Bien… - Santana se acercaba a Brittany mientras miraba a Quinn- ¿cuál es el plan?

- ¿El plan?- decía Quinn-.

- Si, no pensarás ir sola mañana ¿verdad?

- Tiene que ir sola – dijo de repente Brittany-.

- ¿Qué?! ¿Estás loca Britt? – decía la latina mientras Quinn la miraba extrañada-.

- Britt… ¿hay algo que yo no sepa? – preguntó Quinn-.

- Si…- resoplaba mientras se sentaba al lado de Quinn y Santana la seguía- no deberías saber esto y mucho menos dejar que Rachel se entere al menos… por ahora- Quinn asentía- Shelby, la madre de Rachel – explicó esto a Santana – antes de que… bueno de morir, le pidió a mi madre que yo protegiese a Rachel, que no se perdiera en lo mismo que ella, es decir, en la magia negra y… de momento, como podéis ver… estoy fracasando… por eso quiero que tú – miraba a Quinn- estés cerca de Rachel, Quinn… tú eres la única que puede ayudarla…

- ¿Cómo?

- El vínculo Quinn… - al decir esto, Quinn abrió los ojos, la voz de su sueño era la de Brittany- si Quinn… yo… me metí en tus sueños… pero parece ser que no sirvió de nada – Quinn sonreía mientras bajaba la cabeza-.

- No sé cómo enfocar todo esto…

- Tienes que ayudarla – decía Brittany-.

- No sé como hacerlo… yo… - bajaba la cabeza- cuando estábamos en la cabaña, justo antes de que entrarais… Rachel estaba tan cerca de mi que… yo… sentía que estaba perdiendo el control… me sentía rara, no sé como explicarlo…

- Te pone Rachel – saltó de repente Santana-.

- ¡Santana! – dijo Quinn-.

- Bueno, en cierto modo tiene razón Quinn, pero es culpa del vínculo que tenéis ambas, te sientes atraída hacia Rachel.

- Pero…la maldición…

- Si, eso es otra cosa, como bien dije antes, son cosas totalmente distintas, la maldición es lo que os hará sufrir si… bueno… si hacéis algo…

Después de hablar un rato más con sus amigas se fue a su casa a descansar, o eso intentaba. No dejaba de darle vueltas a todo lo que le había pasado ese día y a la conversación que había tenido con Brittany y Santana. Estaban destinadas a encontrarse, a estar juntas de una manera más íntima de lo que lo hacen unas simples amigas, pero eso no podía ser, Quinn no sentía nada por Rachel; por otro lado estaba la maldición no sabía lo que podría pasar si estaba tan cerca de Rachel. Quinn se levantó de la cama y bajó al sótano intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a su madre. Tenía que preparar algo para evitar sentirse atraída a Rachel, o por lo menos tendría que intentarlo.

Se acercó a la estantería donde tenía los libros y empezó a buscar entre las distintas hierbas algunas que le ayudasen, algún conjuro, algo tenía que encontrar.

- Raíz de cicuta… cómo no…- susurró mientras con el libro en la mano se acercaba a la mesa y empezaba a buscar los ingredientes- Sandalo…Estramonio… - se detuvo abriendo los ojos- ¿Raíz de mandrágora?... genial… "no se puede ingerir la raíz de mandrágora en grandes cantidades porque es tóxica y alucinógena…"- comenzaba a leer- "hirviendo la raíz, verter dos gotas" – susurró acabando de leer y buscando la raíz-.

Tras unos minutos la raíz de mandrágora ya estaba hervida y Quinn se disponía a verter las dos gotas en la poción para terminarla, con un cuenta gotas cogió un poco y se inclinó en el frasco donde había echado lo anterior.

- Una… - susurraba- y dos…

De repente un ruido la asustó e hizo que una gota más cayera en el frasco sin que la rubia se diese cuenta. Rápidamente cerró el frasco se lo guardó en el bolso y subió las escaleras, cuando llegó al piso de arriba vio a su madre salir de la cocina con un vaso de agua; Judy pareció no verla pues estaba medio dormida y subió, poco después Quinn entraba en su habitación y se acostaba para intentar descansar de una vez por todas.

* * *

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO Y SIENTO NO HABER PODIDO SUBIR AYER ESTUVE ALGO LIADA**

**YA SABÉIS DEJAD UN COMENTARIO TANTO SI OS GUSTA COMO SI NO**

**UN BESO !**


	11. Matt y Shelby

**NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

**Hola!, Siento el retraso, he estado algo liada con la universidad y otras cosas. Os dejo este cachito e intentaré subir algo mañana. Gracias a l s que me habéis insistido en que siga :)**

**Besos a todos!**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente la rubia se despertó más tarde de lo que pretendía, si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde a casa de Rachel y eso enfadaría a la diva. Se puso un pantalón negro de chándal, unos playeros blancos, una camiseta negra de tirantes y encima una sudadera gris, antes de salir de su habitación, cogió el frasco y se bebió lo que la noche anterior había preparado; bajó rápidamente las escaleras y después de dejarle una nota a su madre salió de la casa.

Diez minutos después estaba enfrente de la casa de los Berry, sacó su móvil del bolsillo de la sudadera y llamó a Rachel para que saliera. Para asombro de Quinn, Rachel también se había decidido por ir cómoda, llevaba un pantalón corto rojo de chándal, una sudadera azul y nos playeros azules a juego; la rubia se fijó en que la diva llevaba una mochila.

- Ya sabes a donde ir – dijo Rachel nada más cerrar la puerta del coche con un tono serio-.

Quinn se puso en marcha hacia casa de Matt, le estaba matando la curiosidad por saber lo que Rachel tenía en mente. Tras unos minutos llegaron dejando el coche delante de la puerta. Las dos se bajaron y Quinn se acercó al timbre.

- Nadie te va a abrir – dijo Rachel abriendo la puerta para asombro de la rubia que la siguió hacia dentro-.

Las ventanas estaban cerradas, casi no se veía nada, Rachel sacó un mechero y comenzó a encender una vela que había traído en su mochila. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, Quinn no entendía nada ¿dónde estaba Matt? Subieron las escaleras y entraron en el que la rubia sabia, era el lugar donde Matt hacía las pociones y tenía todos sus utensilios. Cuando por fin estaban dentro, se fijó en que los frascos estaban por el suelo rotos, al igual que los libros. De repente Quinn sintió unos quejidos, cuando miró hacia su izquierda lo vio. Matt estaba sentado en una silla, atado y amordazado; Quinn también pudo ver que tenía algunos golpes en la cara. Rachel encendió unas velas que ya se encontraban en el lugar y que la rubia supuso que ella había colocado pues eran idénticas a la que había sacado con anterioridad. La rubia se iba a acercar a su amigo cuando Rachel la agarró del brazo.

- No te acerques

- Rachel está herido…

- No me importa – le dijo completamente seria mientras dejaba su mochila en el suelo y se acercaba al hombre- ¿Qué tal has dormido? – sonreía al tiempo que le quitaba la mordaza-.

- Dame agua… por… favor- suplicaba el hombre-.

- ¿Quieres agua? – sonreía- Quinn saca de la mochila la botella.

La rubia obedeció y le entregó una botella grande llena de agua a la diva que no paraba de sonreír. Se acercó a Matt y le colocó la botella en la boca, el hombre comenzó a beber casi desesperado mientras Rachel le puso la mano alrededor de la boca para que no pudiese apartarse y empezó a apretar la botella haciendo que el agua saliera más rápido y con fuerza. Matt intentó tragar pero le era imposible estaba comenzando a ahogarse.

- Rachel basta! – gritaba Quinn al tiempo que la apartaba de su amigo-.

Matt comenzó a toser mientras a la diva se le borraba por completo la sonrisa de la cara, Quinn al verlo se quedó mirándola y se alejó un poco.

- ¿Basta?! – se acercaba a la rubia- ¿basta?! – gritaba aún más- ven aquí! – Rachel cogió a la animadora con fuerza y la sentó en una silla en frente de aquel hombre y cogía su mochila- cuéntale como lo hiciste! – se acercaba a él pero Matt no decía nada- cuéntale como mataste a mi madre! – se colocó detrás de él pero seguía sin hablar- díselo o te juro – sacaba de la mochila un cuchillo y se lo colocó en la garganta, la rubia se intentó levantar pero Rachel la miró, tenía esos ojos negros de nuevo, asique se volvió a sentar- que te mato ahora mismo, cuéntaselo!

- Está bien…- conseguía decir-.

- Matt…- la rubia fue interrumpida-.

- Cállate! – gritó Rachel- empieza!

_(Flashback, hace dieciséis años)_

- Tienes que dejarlo Shelby – decía sentándose al lado de la morena en el sofá-.

- ¿Por qué? – lo miraba- soy libre de practicar la magia que me de la gana, además, no hago daño a nadie, sólo a quien se lo merece- sonreía-.

- No puedes andar matando a gente además, esta magia es imposible de controlar

- Yo puedo hacerlo – se levantaba- lo que te molesta es que sea más fuerte que tú!

- Shelby- se levantaba- dejalo o…

- ¿O qué? – se acercaba desafiante-.

- O esto acabará contigo

- No pienso dejarlo, me siento libre, me siento bien

- No puedes seguir con esta locura!- le chillaba enfadado-.

Shelby cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió estaban completamente negros, se acercó a aquel hombre y lo agarró del cuello mientras apretaba con fuerza. Matt consiguió zafarse y le empujó haciendo que la mujer callera al suelo, pronunció un hechizo y unas cuerdas ataron con fuerza las manos y las piernas de la morena haciendo que no pudiera moverse en el suelo.

- Suéltame! – gritaba Shelby-.

Matt se acercó a ella cogiendo uno de los cojines del sofá.

- Matt por favor – suplicó adivinando sus intenciones- Matt… sabes que no lo harás… por favor – comenzaba a llorar mientras el hombre seguía acercándose- Matt!

Fue lo último que pudo decir, aquel hombre se acercó y le colocó el cojín en la cara presionando fuertemente haciendo que la mujer no pudiera respirar. Shelby se movió durante unos segundos intentando zafarse pero cayó inmóvil.

_(Finn flashback)_


	12. Bésame

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

Quinn no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo, Matt, aquel hombre que siempre le inspiró tanta confianza, que siempre la había ayudado y apoyado en todo, había matado a la madre de Rachel, a Shelby. Si bien es cierto que en un primer momento pensó en que aquel hombre había hecho lo correcto, luego se dio cuenta de que nadie merece morir y menos a manos de otra persona. Matt quería a Shelby, eran novios, ¿cómo alguien puede llegar a matar a la persona a la que quiere? Aun escuchando todo esto, y estando algo aterrada, la rubia no podía dejar de mirar a Rachel, y un calor intenso se iba apoderando de su cuerpo ¿qué le estaba pasando?

Quinn vio como la diva apretaba la mano con la que sostenía el cuchillo, ¿iba a hacerlo? ¿iba a matarlo?, no podía permitirlo.

Rachel! –Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ella sujetando la mano con la que agarraba el cuchillo- No pensarás hacerlo ¿verdad? – Miraba sus ojos-

¿Y qué si lo hago? –La miraba- Tendría derecho a hacerlo, él mato a mi madre! –Decía nerviosa-

Rachel…Vamos a hablar esto –Apartó su mano con cuidado del cuello de Matt y la alejó de él-.

Yo no quiero hablar nada! –Se zafa de la rubia- ¿No lo entiendes? Mató a mi madre Quinn, a mi madre!

Pero…por favor cálmate –decía algo nerviosa sin dejar de mirarla, el calor iba a aumentando en su cuerpo- ¿quieres…mancharte las… manos con esto? – comenzaba a costarle hablar-.

Tienes razón –la mira fijamente a los ojos- Quizá… -se acerca a ella- Quizá tu debas hacerlo por mi –una sonrisa malvada se dibujaba en su rostro al tiempo que le tendía el cuchillo-.

¿Qué?! –Retrocede- ¿Estás loca?! – La rubia vio en la expresión de su cara que lo que le decía iba totalmente enserio- Rachel… vamos a hablar… con calma…no puedes pedirme esto

Si, puedo pedírtelo, así que –coloca el cuchillo en la mano de la rubia- hazlo.

Quinn se dio la vuelta y miró a Matt, el hombre tenía el terror en su cara; ella no podía hacer eso, pero Rachel estaba allí, detrás suya, mirándola… El calor volvía a hacerse presente, más intenso, las piernas de la animadora flaqueaban. Rachel la observaba con una sonrisa, sabía lo que le estaba pasando a Quinn, esta volvió a girarse, la miró fijamente a los ojos, se acercó, cogió su mano y la llevó fuera de la habitación.

- ¿Qué haces Quinn? –preguntó tranquilamente sin que su sonrisa desapareciera-.

- Yo…-dejó que el cuchillo cayera al suelo y sujetando la cara de Rachel se acercó poco a poco hasta que sus labios se juntaron-.

Rachel pasó las manos por la cintura de la rubia y la acercó más a ella haciendo que esta soltara un pequeño gemido.

- No…no sé que me está pasando –susurra la rubia separándose un poco-.

- ¿Me deseas? –La voz de Rachel se volvió algo mas grabe-.

- Rachel…

- Responde –Interrumpe-.

- Te deseo

Rachel sonríe y apoyando a Quinn en la pared la coge en brazos acariciando sus piernas y besándola con pasión. Por su parte la rubia, cogida a su cuello, siente que la cabeza se le va, que no puede controlarse y eso le encanta.

Las manos de Rachel recorren el torso de la animadora por debajo de su camiseta mientras que esta última enreda las piernas en su cintura y la besa con fuerza intentando no separarse ni un solo centímetro.

- Aquí no… -Susurra Quinn embriagada por el deseo-.

La diva obedeció, sin dejar de besarla y como pudo, llevó a la rubia a una de las habitaciones, la echó sobre la cama y se colocó encima de ella. Quinn se estaba volviendo loca, sentía las manos de Rachel volar por su cuerpo, sentía sus besos intercalados con algún mordisco, lo que le provocaba que se excitara aún mas. Veía como poco a poco iba quedándose sin ropa y no quería quedarse atrás asique comenzó a desnudarla.

Rachel sentía el calor de la rubia, le encantaba tenerla así, la deseaba, la necesitaba; se sentía demasiado bien.

Ambas se encontraban completamente desnudas, Rachel subía los besos del cuello a la boca de Quinn y una de las manos acariciaba sus pechos; acto seguido hizo descender esas caricias hasta su cintura donde se detuvo y la arañó un poco.

- Rachel… -Quinn se mordía el labio cerrando los ojos y movía su cintura inconscientemente buscando el contacto de la diva- por favor… -Suplicaba, había perdido la razón hacía tiempo-.

- Mírame –Rachel detuvo el beso mirando fijamente a la rubia-.

Quinn abrió los ojos y la miró, había algo distinto en Rachel; no tenía esa mirada que tanto la asustaba. Seguía mirándola mientras Rachel se colocaba entre sus piernas y bajaba su cadera haciendo que sus sexos se encontraran, lo que provocó un gemido por parte de las dos. La rubia agarró la cintura de Rachel y la acercó más a ella intensificando sus movimientos.

- Quinn –Mordía su labio- Quiero perderme en ti – Decía mientras dejaba escapar algún gemido-.

La rubia sintió una corriente recorrer todo su cuerpo, colocó a Rachel debajo de ella y bajando los besos por sus pechos llegó hasta su sexo donde se detuvo y la miró. La diva agarró las sábanas de la cama adivinando lo que vendría ahora, Quinn sonrió y comenzó a estimular su clítoris con la lengua provocando un gran gemido por parte de Rachel.

- Dios Quinn –Gritaba- Más –Enredando una mano en el pelo de la rubia, la acercó más a ella intensificando el contacto con su boca.

Quinn notaba como su excitación seguía creciendo mientras seguía lamiendo el sexo de Rachel, la deseaba tanto, la necesitaba tanto… Observó como Rachel arqueaba la espalda y aumentaba el ritmo de sus movimientos. La excitación en su cuerpo la estaba matando. Con una mano sujetaba la cintura de la diva mientras que la otra la bajó a su entrepierna y comenzó a acariciarse, necesitaba hacerlo.

Ambas gemían, el cuerpo de Rachel comenzó a tensarse, la rubia lo notaba asique aceleró el ritmo de sus movimientos mientras seguía estimulándose a ella misma. Unos segundos más y Rachel llegaba al orgasmo seguida de Quinn quien dejó escapar un fuerte gemido.

- Bésame –Suplicaba Rachel aún acelerada y con los ojos cerrados- Por favor Quinn… bésame.

* * *

**Siento mucho no subir a menudo pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo. Nobstante no me olvido del fic y lo seguiré actualizando en cuanto tenga tiempo.**

**Gracias a quienes me dejáis vuestras opiniones y a quien me leéis entre las sombras y no decís nada jaja **


End file.
